Secuestrada
by Kiara Fujimuya
Summary: Aoshi es Okashira de la mafia japonesa secuestra a Misao hija del primer ministro por venganza, llevandola a un mundo muy diferente a el que ella conoces,pero te puedes enamorar de tu peor enemigo aunuqe el te prive de tu libertad? mal sumarry lo sé
1. Chapter 1

**Sacuestrada por tí**

**Capitulo 1: El secuestro **

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Ohayoo! Bueno otra vez a la carga con otro universo alterno, para variar jijijiji...Lamento mucho el subir otra historia sin continuar las que ya tengo, pero es que las musas llegan y bueno no las puedo desaprovechar. Espero que les guste y entiendan el tema bien.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Obviamente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, je...que mas quisiera yo! **

**En este fic los personajes cambiaran un poco su personalidad, todo para poder hacer que el curso del fic sea establecido.**

**Esto es un Universo alterno...si no sabes lo que es, bueno te cuento...que no tiene nada que ver con la serie original de Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Bueno creo que ya fueron bastante aclaraciones por este cap. espero que disfruten este cap tanto como yo difruto cuando lo escribo...Por favor reviws...empese desde arriba esta vez, para que no se olviden de ellos.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Era una oficina lujosa, sin muchos detalles. Una alfombra de pelos negra en el piso y sobre eso dos asiento de cuero negro y madera, frente a un pesado escritorio de caoba y detrás de él habia una comoda silla de cuero negra ocupada por un hombre de mirada fria y segura, El cabello negro azabache caía sobre sus ojos descuidadamente sus ojos azules miraban la puerta como esperando por una noticia. Pasaba sus manos por su frente como señal de desesperación. Entonces unos fuertes toques lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.**

**Entre – dijo y su voz era igual que su mirada fría y profunda.**

**A la oficina entro un joven de cabellos marron, perinados de una forma literalmente extraña, que desafíaba todas las leyes de gravedad, era moreno y vestia completamente de negro.**

**Ya esta, el golpe maestro esta listo, mañana se llevará acabó todo jefe como lo ordenatse, Mañana empezará tu venganza Aoshi – dijo el moreno.**

**Revisaste cada sitio, no quiero que mañana nada salga mal, llevo un año y seis meses esperando esta venganza y no quiero fayas ni complicaciones, quiero un trabajo limpio, tratamos con gente muy poderosa – dijo Aoshi sin levantar la vista del escritorio.**

**Ya jefe, deja la desconfiansa... ¿cuando te he quedado mal? – dijo el moreno sonriendo.**

**Deveras quieres que conteste eso, mejor sientate porque estarás aqui por lo menos tres horas – dijo Aoshi haciendo una broma sin reirse...y el moreno estalló en carcajadas.**

**Ya va, jefe, no es para tanto – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.**

**No que va, solamente siempre serás la oveja negra de la organización, pero no importa ...dejaste gente en el perimetro? – dijo Aoshi.**

**Claro, ya deja la preguntadera, me voy a dormir mañana nos toca salir temprano en la mañana.- dijo el moreno antes de salir de la oficina.**

**Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre de armas tomar, de esos con los que es mejor no meterse. Era un hombre de esos que no titubeaba la hora de matar, al fin y al cabo para eso lo habían criado, no era nada recomendable meterse con él, porque era listo, poderoso y sobre todo tenía un ejercito de espías trabajando con él. Alguien hacía un año y medio le habia colmado la paciencia y mañana le pagaria con la misma moneda. Esa persona no sabía que pronto pagaría con lágrimas de sangre todo el daño que le había hecho a el y a los suyos. No pararía quitarle lo mas preciado de su vida...aunque nuca sospecho que las concecuencias de sus actos lo llevarían a la perdición...a adentrarse en un mundo que nunca le intereso: el amor.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Una chica de largos cabellos negros, recogidos en una larga trenza de color ebano, dormía placidamente en su cama.Cuando derepente el reloj despertador la saco de su magnifico sueño. Se levantó asorada tratando de encontrar el maldito aparato que chillaba como una chicharra, al no encontrarlo decidió sentarse en la cama, pudo ver la hora eran las 6:30 am... Era lunes, odiaba los lunes, luego de un gran fin de semana el lunes todo volvía a la normalida, aparte no era cualquier lunes era lunes 13, no es que creyera en supersticiones ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre que era 13 todo le salía extremadamente mal. Trato de levantarse de la cama, pero se enredó con las mantas y termino cayendo de nalgas en el piso.**

**Kuso! Odio los Lunes – dijo lo mas alto que pudo, resignada trato de desenredarse de las mantas, que parecían invitarla a seguir durmiendo, pero tenía que ir al colegio, asi que se dirigió al baño y dando un portazo desaparecio de la escena.**

**Al cabo de un rato salió del cuarto de baño ya totalmente vestida con el uniforme del colegio, que era de un color crema y distintas tonalidades de marrón en la falda. Su cabello era mas largo de lo que aparentaba en la trenza, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, tenía unos grandes ojos azul cielo y las mejillas rojas por la molestía. Tomo su mochila seguramente llena de libro y otras cosas y salió de su habitació dando otro portazo. Se drigió a la cocina cosa que se le hizo dificil ya que su casa tenía varios pisos, bueno...era la casa precidencial de Japón. Esa chica era Misao Makimachi...hija del primer ministro de Japón...Saito Makimachi. Por fin llego a la cocina y se encontro con que su madre estaba disque "cocinando".**

**Hola amor – dijo su madre sonriendo aún con la sarten en la mano.**

**Hola, Tokio – dijo la chica revisando el correo que había llegado.**

**¿Cuando dejarás de llamarme Tokio? – preguntó la mujer con cara de molestía tristeza.**

**Seguramente cuando se me pase la rebeldía – dijo la chica tomando una tostada que había sobre la mesa. - ¿Y saito? – volvió a preguntar.**

**Saito, TU PADRE. Salió temprano, tenía que volar a Kyoto para un discurso – dijo la mujer mientras se giraba y seguía cocinando.- ¿Quieres comer hija?- dijo su madre mirandola directo a los ojos, Misao la inspecciono un segundo, definitivamente se parecín en algo, pero no mucho. No entendía que hacía su madre cocinando, nunca lo hacía, aparte lo hacía fatal y de buenas a primera para eso tenían cocinera...Gracias a Kami-Sama por que si no ya se hubiera muerto de habre o de intoxicación.**

**No, gracias, aunque no lo creas todavía aprecio mi vida aunque sea un poco – dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.**

**¿Qué te hizo levantarte tan gruñona hoy? ¿Tienes periodo?– dijo su madres sonriendo malvadamente mientras tomaba una tostada y la llevababa asu boca.**

**Bromeas... Hoy es lunes 13... en otras palabras mi día de mala suerte según el horoscopo chino, me caí esta mañana de nalgas en el piso y todavía me duele el trasero. Aparte no se si lo has notado pero con este rídiculo uniforme paresco un maldito chocolate twix – dijo la chica molesta. Su madre no puedo evitar solatr una larga carcajada.**

**Sobre tu día de mala suerte, no seas tan supersticiosa...eso son cosas que se inventa la gente...sobre tu caida...lástima que no estuve con una camara para grabarte...jejeje...hubíera sido bastante gracioso...y bueno yo creo que te ves adorable con el uniforme – dijo su madre sonriendo con burla.**

**Sí, como digas, mejor sigue haciendo tu "gran" labor como primera dama te queda mejor que ser comediante... y me voy a la escuela. Si Saito llama le evias saludos de mi parte – dijo la chica levantandose de la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Su madre hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

**Eso dolió...bueno te llamo Kaoru que la busquen para ir a la escuela. – dijo Tokio a Misao que ya casi que salia de la cocina. Solo se escuchó a Misao decir algo entre dientes.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Frente a la escuela más exclusiva de Japón había una Camioneta grande blanca estacionada. La escuela era un imponente edificio central que contaba con 4 pisos y otros dos edeficios a los lados, tambien con cuatro pisos. La escuela tenía grandes ventanales y aires acondicionados por doquier. La seguriad era estricta, habian portones, cámaras, perros, guardias en la entrada y alarma para alguna caso de emergencia. Pero todo estaba friamente calculado ese día esa lujosa escuela recibirian algo que jamás imaginarían posible. Dentro de la comioneta habian 8 hombre vestidos totalmente de negro aun con las caras sin tapar, pero con sus mascaras en mano en cualquier momento su misión empezaría ahora solo escuchaban al jefe con atencion.**

**Quiero un trabajo limpio y rápido. No quiero errores, no quiero muertos, no quiero heridos y no quiero testigos oculares, nadie puede verle las caras. Pero sobretodo no quiero que ninguno este preso, saben que una vez concluyamos este trabajo seremos los más buscados de Japón, tal vez de Asia, pero si hacemos las cosas bien, no tendremos problemas jamás darán con nosotros. – dijo Aoshi que tambien vestia al igual que los demás completamente de negro, no se iba a perder nada de esa venganza.**

**Si, señor – se oyó a coro y luego todos callarón esperando la orden para entrar.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(Pov. Misao)**

**El salón de clases estaba tremendamente aburrido. Kaoru estaba totalmente embelesada atendiendo a la clase, no entendía, ¿como le podía gustar la historia, era la clase más aburrida de todas. ¿A quién le importa como murio Cristobal Colon? o ¿ En que año pintaron la Monalisa?... Tal vez si la clase se tratará de la era meiji, o hablaran sobre las constantes luchas que habían entre la revolución y el gobierno de ese tiempo. Qué fascinante sería poder aprender a manejar una Katana o unas Kunai, sería maravilloso, pero bueno esas cosas yo no se usan. Sería increible ponerse un Kimono, aunque fuera una vez, para ver como le quedaban, tal vez conocer a un hombre serio con una gran espada.**

**Señorita Makimachi – me llamó la maestra, pero no la escuche estab muy distrada. Pensando tal vez, en un chico diferente a los que había conocido hata ahora, que solo pensaban en carros, videojuegos y mujeres. Qué no tenían nada interesante de qué platicar. Seguí pensando hasta que Kaoru me dió un leveempujon para sacarme de mis fantasías. Y me susurró un leve: " te llaman".**

**Señorita Makimachi – me dijo denuevo la mestra mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente.**

**Digáme – le dije con tranquilidad aunque realmente estaba asustada.**

**Como veo que esta tan pendiente a mi clase, me podría decir la forma exacta en la que murio Cristobal Colón – la maestra me miro directo a los ojos como retandome a decir algo. Yo simplemente guerde silencio y segui mirandola directo a los ojos. No sabía la respuesta y ella lo sabía. Todos mis demás compañeros me miraban unos con miedo, otro con admiración y otros con sonrisas en los rostros – Bueno, como veo que no sabe la respuesta, mañana quiero a primera hora un ensayo sobre la vida de Cristobal Colón y haciendo especificando su muerte, quiero un mínimo de 6 páginas – dijo la mestra retandome, pobre ilusa, acaso no sabes las maravillas del internet, o en todo caso cualquier persona que trabaje en la casa lo puede hacer. – Y lo quiero a su puño y letra señorita Makimachi – me dijo la mestra. Maldita, bueno aun así no importa solo lo tendré que pasar. - No se crea Señorita Makimachi, que por se la hija del primer ministro tendrá mas derechos que sus compañeros – me dijo, pero que le pasaba a esta, yo no me creo mejor que nadie.**

**Sé muy bien quién soy , no tiene que venir nadie a recordarme quienes son mis padres, creo que soy lo bastante inteligente para recordarlo, y no me creo mejor ni peor que nadie – dije molesta.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sanosuke y otro de los hombre estaban parados frente a la gran muralla que resguardaba aquella "segura" institución. Si todo salía bien saltarian esa muralla y nadie los veria, porque desde la camioneta apagarian las camaras de la institucion y cambiarían las imagenes, por unas donde no aparecia nadie. Asi entrarian hasta el salón y de ahy llamarían a la camioneta, para que entraran los demás. Sanosuke sacó un pequeño teléfono móvil y llamo a la camioneta y llamó a su jefe.**

**Ya estamos frente a la muralla, cuando quieran pueden cabiar las imagenes – dijo el moreno a el ojiazul que estaba dentro de la camioneta. El joven jefe dio la orden. Y uno de los muchachos atráves de una computadora movil entro a la computadora principal del colegio y cambió las imagenes como ya habían practicado varias veces en los ultimos meses. El muchacho le hizo señas a Aoshi de que había terminado.**

**Ya nadie los esta viendo – dijo Aoshi antes de cortar la comunicación.**

**Sanosuke y el otro hombre ayudados por unas cuerdas treparon por la alta pared de cemento y al llegar arriba se lanzaron al piso. Ambos cayeron de pie y siguieron caminando hasta que a lo lejos vieron 3 grandes perros que se acercaban corriendo a ellos. El otro hombre por un momento se vió descubierto al pensar que los perro comenzarian a ladrar o que de algun modo tendrian que salir corriendo por eso grandes canes. Por un momento miro a su sompañero de misió y lo vió tal relajado que le también se alivio segrumaente el joven moreno tenía algo pensado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Sanosuke sin nigún temor se sacó las mascara que llevaba en el rostro y los perros se acercaron a é; sumisamente.**

**Acaso estas loco, como se te ocure quitarte la careta, alguien te puede ver y estaremos en problemas – dijo el hombre que aún mantenía su cara tapada.**

**Si no me quito la mascara no me van a reconocer – dijo Sanosuke con voz de triunfo, luego saco de su pantalon un juguete de hule y los dos canes se entretuvieron mordierndolo. Sanosuke se volvió a su compañero y sonrió.**

**¿Cómo lograste que no te atacarán? – preguntó el otro hombre que aún mantenía su identidad oculta. Mirando desconfiadamente al moreno.**

**Tranquilo tio, le pedi permiso al jefe para rondar todas las noches por aqui, entonces brincaba para acariciarlos y darles galletas, hasta que me conocieron, además no te quejes imaginate que eso que muerden fuerá tu pierna y no un juguete de hule...tendriamos un gran problema – dijo Sanosuke refiriendose al juguete de hule que ya estaba casi destrozado. **

**Estas loco – dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba mirando el juguete y luego a su pierna, antes de volver al camino de la misión.**

**Algo tenía que hedar de tí, ya que lo hermoso no lo herede de tí, porque si no estarí bien feo – dijo con burla el joven moreno.**

**Ya callate, estamos en una misión – dijo el otro sonriedo.**

**Sin muchas dificultades se encontraban frente al edificio donde se supone que estuvierá su victima. Hasta ahora todo corría según el plan, no habia ningun herido y nadie los habia visto. Algunos pasos más y estarían dentro del aula donde estaba la chiquilla esa que se tenían que llevar. Gracias a Kami el aula donde estaba la niña esa, era en el primer nivel y no corrían riesgo de que nadie los vierá. Pronto y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban frente al aula que estaba buscando. Ambos hombre se miraron y luego miraron a su alrededor, nadie los había visto, definitivamente tenían esa parte de la escuela bastante descuidad y ya estaban casi a punto de terminar la misión. El otro hombre afirmo con la cabeza y tomo su katana escondida entre su ropa aun sin desenfundarla solo tomandola con firmeza, en forma de defensa. Sanosuke por un segundo dudó y luego de un segundo tambien tomo con firmeza su gran y pesada espada. Sanosuke tomó con cuidado la perilla de la puerta y comprobo que estaba abierta. Entonces con un rápido movimiento y casi sin ser detectados abrieron de par a par la puerta. Todos los alumnos miraron con los ojos abiertos de par a par por la impresion. En la puerta de su salón habían dos hombre totalmente vestidos de negros y con espadas escondidas entres sus ropas. Sanosuke sonrió para sus adentros le encantaba sentir el miedo de otras personas y definitivamente esos chicos tenían miedo. Los dos hombre entraron al salón y cerraron la puerta por dentro.**

**Por su seguridad les recomendamos que no griten, ya que tenemos ordenes de matar a cualquiera que intente desafiarnos, estamos aui por un motivo simple asi que no nos hagan perder la paciecia, y les advierto que tenemos poca – dijo con voz burlona sacando su grande y pesada espada y todos los pobres chicos de esa aula que no podían pasar los 17 años miraban con cara de asombrados y otras con cara de espánto.**

**¿ Quíenes son ustedes? ¿ Qué quieren aquí? – preguntó la maestra con pánico en su voz.**

**Todo es muy sencillo ustedes cooperan con nosotros y salen bien, no cooperan y salen en cantos – dijo el otro de los hombres – Así que podríamos empezar por poner reglas, espero que a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurra gritar porque les recuerdo que luego no lo podrán volver a hacer, porque los muertos no gritan – dijo con voz burlona mientras tambien desenfundabasu espada que no era ni tan grande ni peada como la anterior pero si se veía que aquel hombre no estaba bromeando y que sabía muy bien como usar aquella espada.**

**Sanosuke sacó el pequeño teléfono móvil y marco el numero del jefe mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por el salón. Casi podía palpar el miedo de todos los chicos que allí estaban, unos lo miraban con miedo, otros con asombro, pero lo más que le sorprendió, fue precisamente la niña que venían a buscar la tal Makimachi parecía agena a la situación. Seguía dibujando en su cuaderno como si a su alrededor nada pasará. Como si tuvierá la sangre tan de hielo como él que había visto tanta gente morir entre su espada. La voz al otro lado de la lía contesto y el solo dijó:**

**Estamos adentro – dijo el joven moreno sin rodeos, antes de cortar la comunicación.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dentro de la camioneta los ocho hombres se pusieron sus mascaras y tomarón todos sus respectivas armas. Unos armados con katanas, otros con kunais, algunos con aquellos latigos de metal con puas, otros con shurikken al fin y al cabo iba blindiados, pero entre ellos tambiene staba el jefe con su preciada espada de Okashira y a su lado uno de sus mejores hombre y mejor amigo un pelirrojo de cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta, con una cicatriz en la cara producto de sus tantas batallas protegiendo a su clan y a su familia. El llevaba consigo una espada fina, pero algo pesada...siempre en el clan habían dicho que nadie salía vivo de esa espada y el era el único en el clan en dominarla a la perfección a esa espada la decían las "destajadora" y era protagonista de demasiados relatos horribles que eran mitad fantasía y otras tantas partes realidades exageradas. Aoshi sacó de su traje negro un pequeño movil y de forma privada llamó a la oficina de director de la lujosa escuela. Sonó varias veces y luego contestó una voz algo acelerada, como si esa persona hubiera estado corrriendo para tomar la llamada.**

**Moshi-Moshi – dijo la voz amablemente.**

**¿Director Yume? – dijo la voz fría del ojiazul jefe de aquella misión.El director de la escuela se sorprendió un poco nadie tenía el numero directo de su oficina solo algunos padres de familia y su propia familia.**

**Sí, quién me habla – preguntó el anciano.**

**No importa solo quiero que sepa que mis hombre estan dentro de su escuela y que queremon llevarnos algo y es mejor que no trate de impedirnoslo, no queremos dañar a nadie, pero no vamos a salir con las manos vacías – dijo la voz fría del Okashira de la mafia japonesa.**

**Eso es imposible – dijo el señor riendo confiadamente.**

**Yo usted no estaría tan seguro, es mas por que no mira en las camaras de seguridad que hay en su oficina privada, esas que estan detrás de usted ahora mismo – dijo Aoshi a lo que el señor temblo, como podía saber ese hombre en que punto exactamente estaba parado, se giro a las camaras y las miro una por una comprobando con satisfación que no había nada raro.**

**No debería estar gastando bromas pesadas, les puede ir muy mal – dijo el señor antes de cortar la comunicación. Aoshi sonrió desde su asiento y volvio a marcar el numero del director. El mismo hombre contesto con una sonrisa burlna.**

**Acaso usted no se cansa – dijo el director desde su cómodo asiento.**

**Sé que esta en su cómodo asiento, pero me encantaría que me hiciera el favor de seguir mirando las camaras – dijo Aoshi mientras en la camioneta le daba la orden al chico que manipulaba las camaras desde la computadora y el chico cambio las imagenes – Ahora quiero que mire la primera de sus camaras la que da hacia la parte de atrás – dijo el hombre y el director obedeció conmfiados, aún todo seguía normal hasta que la imagen cambio y vió a los dos canes que cuidaban la escuela juagndo aún con un juguete de hule – Ya vió, nada es imposible, ahora quiero que mire el aula numero 207 – dijo la voz fría en la línea, el director obedeció y luego de unos segundos la imagen se cambio , mostrando como dos hombre vestidos totalmente de negro caminaban de un lado al otro del aula con espadas en la mano, como si tretará de la era meiji y no el pleno siglo 21.**

**¿Qué quiere? – dijo el señor molesto.**

**Es muy pronto, para que se entere solo le dire esto, en su preciada escuela hay tres bombas puesta en tres sitios estrátegicos, si usted no me deja sacar lo que vine a buscar su escuela va a volar en cantitos junto a todos los estudiantes, maestros, y por supuesto usted. O por otro lado hace como si nuca hubiera recibido esta llamada y deja entrar al resto de mis hombres, usted decide...por cierto yo usted no llamaría a la policia porque mis hombre estan registrando todas las llamadas que entran y salen de la escuela y a los que estan adentro y los que van a entrar a ninguno, le importa morir, pero piense lo que pasaría si mueren tantos jovenes de la alta arcurnia de este pais – dijo el Okashira antes de cortar la comunicación.**

**Los hombre empezaron abajar de la camioneta y sin muchas dificultades lograron amoldazar a los guardias que velaban el porton principal de la escuela. Sin ningun problema lograron entrar a la escuela, hasta el lider de la banda entro a la escuela y como habían prometido nadie hasta ahora habia salido herido. Pronto 3 de los hombre llegaron al aula acordada 2 esperaban afuera del edificio donde quedaba dicha aula y 2 fueron a hacerle una cordial visita al director de la escuela. Y uno porsupuesto se quedo en la camioneta esperando a los otros.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el salon de clases ya habían 5 hombres armados caminando de un aldo para el tro y todavia nadie entendía que venian a buscar esa gente dentro de esa aula. Hasta que uno de los hombre empezo a caminar buscando el objetivo, hasta que lo localizo en la última mesa de la tercera fila. Se paro justo a la mitad de la tercera fila y dijo.**

**Buscamos a la Señorita Misao Makimachi, asi que haganos el favor de venir voluntariamente con nosotros, ya que no queremos usar la fuerza – dijo uno de los hombre que recien llegaba, cargaba una espada fina pero se veía a leguas que era bastante pesada. Y de su mascara escapaban algunos mechones de color rojizo. Y en su mascara se podía aprecir dos profundos ojos de color violeta. Misao abrio sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y trato de calmarse para que no la descubrieran, aunque recivió algunas miradas indiscretas por parte de sus compañeros. Kaoru trato de tranquilizarla para que no se entragará tomandole la mano fuertemente. Kenshin vio el acto de la joven de largos cabellos negros azulados hacía su amiga varias veces las había visto juntas, cuando a él le tocaba vigilar a la joven Makimachi, y siempre admiro sus grandes ojos azules, peroe staban en una misión y eso era mas importante. **

**Parece que la señorita Makimachi no se quiere entregar por las buenas – dijo el Okashira del clan – tal vez necesita una ayudadita – dijo Aoshi como sugiriendole a Kenshin que hicera algo, porque el no sabía cual de todas esas chicas era, nunca quiso leer el reporte porque en una rbieta podía buscarla y matarla con sus propias manos por odio a su familia y por obvias razones trato de mantenerse al margen hasta ese día.**

**Kenshin repiro profundo no quería hacer lo que haría a continuacion pero no tenía opción. Camino hasta las dos jovenes y tomó a la amiga de la joven Makimachi del brazo y la levanto de la silla. La muchacha se quedo mirando con ojos desorbitados a esos ojos violeta que parecian un mar violeta por la mirada tan profunda que le lanzaba. Kaoru con la krada como que trataba de explicar que se había equivocado de perosona que a ella no eran a la que buscaba. Y Knshin por un momento sintó ganas de soltarla pero no podía eso era una misió y era la venganza que su clan habia esperado por meses. Puso la espada en el cuello de la chica presionando un poco pero tratando de no hacerle real daño a la joven de cabellos largos.**

**Diageme Señorita Makimachi, se va a entregar ahora o tengo que matar a su amiga para que entienda que las cosas van enserio – dijo el joven sin mirar a Misao. Por un momento la chica de largos cabellos se sintió fatal su mejor amiga tenía una espada en el cuello, y un hombre detrás de ella que no dudaría un segundo en matarla, sentía un hueco en el corazón, no le importaba lo que podía pasar con ella, pero no se podía permitir poner en riesgo a ninguno de sus compañeros. Por un momento Sanosuke se dió cuenta que no pasaba nada asi que penso en algo para que la chica se entregara un poquito más de presión no le haría nada.**

**Tal vez ver morir a su novio le haga entregarse más rápido – dijo Sanosuke mientras comenzaba a caminar por el salón. Misao no entendía de que hablaba ese hombre, ella no tenía novio, aunque la idea de ver morir a alguien tampoco le agradaba mucho. Sanosuke se paro frente a un joven de cabellos blancos, el hombre puso la espada en la garganta del chico presionando con fuerza, Sanosuke quería tanto esa venganza como Aoshi, asi que haría todo lo que estuvierá a su alcanse para llevarse a esa niña lejos de su familia. Misao abrió los ojos por la impresión si bien Enishi no era su novio y ella estaba conciente de los sentimientos que el tenía para con ella, era su mejor amigo, no podía permititr que el hicieran daña ninguno de los dos asi que con las piernas temblorosas se levanto de la mesa. El joven de que antes sostenía a su amiga, lo que alivio a Misao por un segundo, pero entonces la tomo del brazo sin hacerle daño. El hombre la guio hasta el frente del salón. Y uno de los hombre que había llegado al final se le acerco, a Misao le temblaban las piernas, la mascara tapaba el rostro de ese hombre, en el solo podía ver unos ojos azul hielo, una mirada profunda y llena de odio hacía su persona, pero ¿Por qué, era la pregunta que en ese momento rondaba por su mente, ella no conocía esa gente ni mucho menos, pero ellos si parecían conocerla demasiado bien, siguio la inspeccion por el cuerpo de aquel hombre, era fuerte se notaban debajo de sus ropas un bien marcado cuerpo, imaginaba que su piel era de un color blanco como vainilla, por un momento imagino que sin mascara debía ser un hombre bien guapo. Su mente reacciono, estaba inspeccionando a su agrasor... MISAO! QUE TE PASA...ACASO ESTAS LOCAAAA! TE ESTAN SECUESTRANDO!se regaño mentalmente. Entonces vió como aquel hombre se acercaba a ella pelogrosamente, rápidamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas ante ese pensamiento... ¿Acaso iba a besarla?... él se dirigía justo a su boca, pero cuando casi llegaba siguio y se dirigio asu oido y bajito le susurro:**

**Ruegame, suplicame que te deje ir, pideme piedad, tal vez me arrepienta – dijo Aoshi cpn tono de burla, tenía que reconocer que la chica era mucho más hermosa de lo que pensaba, sus cabellos negros combinaban perfecto con su piel palida y sus ojos azules, es que parecian un dulce angel...aunque no lamentaba lo que iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo en la guerra todo se vale y eso definitivamente era una guerra. Saito Makimachi se iba arreoentir de haberse metido con él y aunque le tendría que hacer daña esa tan hermosa chica, limpiaria el honor de su familia...siempre le habían dicho que ojo por ojo diente por diente, Aspiro el olor que desprendia del cuello de la chica y po un momento se sintió en un extasis total, pero rápidamente reacciono se alejo y se giro a donde estaban sus hombres.**

**Nunca, me oyes, primero muerta, NUNCA me vas oir suplicar, soy una MAKIMACHI y nosotros no perdemos nuestro orgullo – dijo sin nigun tipo de temor en su voz sonando bastante segura de sus palabras, Aoshi miro con un ceja levantada a la chica, no se daba cuenta que no estaba en pocisión de orgullos ni de desobedecer, tal vez esto iba a ser mas interesante de lo que esperaba, tal vez antes de hacer lo que estaba planeado, podría divertirse un rato domando a una fiera, al fin y al cabo nunca hacía nada para él todo su vida se iba, dirigiendo la organizacion, quizas se podía dar ese lujo por lo menos una vez. **

**Ya terminamos aquí, recojan y vamonos – dijo el hombre, mientras tomaba a la chica de cabellos negros del brazo y la jalaba bruscamente. El Okashira del greupo miro a sus hombre e hizo un gesto y 3 de sus hombres los siguieron. Salieron del salón y aún el Okashira sostenía la mano de la joven bruscamente.**

**Sueltame, animal, yo sé caminar si no te has dado cuenta, sueltame bruto!– dijo la chica molesta.**

**Aun no se ha dado cuenta que usted jovencita no tiene derecho de hablar, estas secuestrada si no te has dado cuenta – dijo el hombre que la mantenia agarrada del brazo.**

**Esto es un pais libre yo tengo derecho hablar donde y cuando me de la gana... y a mi no me importa lo que tu digas yo voy hablar, a gritar y a patalear si me da la gana – grito la chica mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de aquel fuerte hombre con ojos de hielo, sentia su mirada clavada en ella y tambien podía sentir que sus golpes no le hacían daño a aquel hombre y al mirarlo a la cara pudo notar una media sonrisa que la enfurecio tanto al grado de quererlo matar, quien se creía ese hombre para reirse de ella, de Misao Makimachi. **

**Mirenla, si la gatita tiene uñas – dijo con burla mientras se dirgia a los otro hombre quienes sonrienron ante el comentario del jefe. – Que valentía me sorprendes – dijo con burla y con tono de sarcasmo.**

**Eres un estupido, un bruto, sueltame, yo se caminar y no necesito que me arrastres – dijo la chica de largos cabellos negros , y el joven de miarada de hielo la soltó, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso, definitivamente los días 13 no eran sus mejores días, se cayó dos veces en el mismo día, la secuestraban y aparte el tipo era un bruto,un estupido y un animal – Me dejaste caer – dijo la chica ofendida.**

**Querias que te soltará y asi lo hice, ahora levantate que tenemos que llegar al carro – dijo el hombre para luego sacar de su pantalon el teléfono celular y marcar un numero, espero un rato y cuando centastaron solo dijo un simple – Ya vamos a salir – para luego cortar de la manera más tranquila, Se dirigieron a la parte de afuera del colegio donde los esperaba una lujosa camioneta BMW de color negro con los cristales lo bastante oscuro como para que no se viera lo que habia en el interior, los cuatro hombres y la chica se subieron a la camioneta una vez cerrada la puerta. Los hombres se quitaron las mascaras y Misao pudo ver por primera vez la cara de sus secuestradores. En primer lugar estudio al chico de cabellos rojos que iba en la parte delantera del auto, tenía los cabellos larguisimos, tal vez lo mas largos que había vito en un chico y de un color fuego que parecía casi irreal, tenía los ojos violeta y una sonrisa en el rostro casi amable. A su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos marron y piel totalmente bronceada. Tenia un peinado algo extraño, pero totalmente a la moda, se veía algo intimidante. En la parte trasera del carro iba un joven de cabellos cortos de color negro, los ojos de un color marron, la piel blanca y sonriendo con lejania como si estuviera alli, pero a la misma vez no estaba alli. Y por ultimo estaba aquel hombre tan estupido,anormal, bruto y la vez hechizante, ahora que podía ver su cara le parecía fascinante, tenia la cara alargada, los ojos azul hielo, una mirada fría y penetrante. El cabello negro que caía descuidadamente sobre sus ojos, era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y era alucinante. Por un momento regreso al camino y vió que todavía estaban relativamente cerca. Asi que por la desesperacion de verse en un carro en direcciona sabra Kami donde y con unos hombre extraños en el carro.**

**Miren, por qué no mejor lo dejamos aquí, no creo que quieran ir a la carcel de por vida, pidan el rescate y ya, seguro mi padre puede traspasar en cuestion de segundos la cantidad establecida, entonces no hay motivo por el cual no tengamos que alejar mas – dijo la chica esperanzada, entonces Aoshi sonrio.**

**¿Quién hablo de dinero o de un rescate? Sabes nosotros no te secuestramos por dinero, es mas para que tengas una idea a mi me sobra el dinero y no tengo que secuestrar a nadie para que me den más – dijo el hombre con seriedad.**

**Entonces, ¿Por qué secuestrarme? – dijo la chica con confusión.**

**No es el momento – dijo Aoshi con seriedad mientras sacaba de una de los compartimientos de la camioneta una pañuelo blanco y un liquido que virtió sobre el pañuelo blanco. Lo puso sobre la nariz de Misao bruscamente aunque para su sorpresa la chica no se resistió del todo.**

**Misao sintió algo sobre su nariz al principio se ressitio, pero luego sintio una paz y una clama que hacía tiempo no sentía. Se fue quedando dormida y sumergiendose en la inconsiencia, pero antes de caer rendida por completo a los brazos de morfeo escucho algo mas en la camioneta. Era la voz de ese hombre tan estupido pero a la vez tan fascinante y antes de caer rendida ante el sueño escucho esas palabras.**

**Por venganza – dijo con un tono oscuro como movido por algo mas grande que él y luego se eso cayo rendida e inconsiente a merced de esos hombre que la habian secuestrado. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mientras en el carro dormian a Misao. Todavia en el salón de clases habían todavia hombres y dentro de la escuela. Los hombres recogieron todo lo que representaba peligro para la organizacion y empezaron a salir del aula de uno en uno y cuando solo quedaba uno en el aula se acerco a la profesora y le extendió un papel blanco. La maestra nerviosa no se atrevia a leer el papel. El hombre salió con una sonrisa reuniendose con los otros.. La maestra decidida abrio el extraño papel que le habían entregado y cuando lo leyo por poco lo tira al piso por la impresion en el se podía leer claramente... "VIVA POR SIEMPRE LA MAFIA JAPONESA...OJO POR OJO DIENTE POR DIENTE...SEÑOR MAKIMACHI". Mientras tanto los hombre se dirigian a la camioneta sin mucha dificultad. Una vez alli el conductro tomo el teléfono celular y marco el numero de la oficina del director.**

**Diga – dijo el hombre nervioso.**

**Como se pudo dar cuenta ya estamos fuera de su institucion, puede revisar ya que fue eso tan preciado que nos llevamos...o tal vez ya lo vió por sus camaras...ah no claro que no si mi querido amigo congelo las camaras...bueno sería divertido ver la cara que ponga cuando se de cuenta...pero bueno ya puede llamar a la policia si asi lo desea – dijo el hombre con voz burlona para luego cortar la llamada.Mientras esa conversación se daba la camioneta ya se había puesto en marcha. Luego de un rato se detuvieron en un callejon sin salida, los hombre se bajaron de la camioneta y se quitaron las ropas negras que tenían y las echaban en una bolsa grande de basura, vistiendose al instante con ropas de color azul marino, pintadas con mechas de colores como si se dedicaran a pintar casas o algo asi, cuando estuvieran listos le pusieron a la camioneta unos letreros con imanes que decian el nombre de una compañia que se dedicaban a pintar casas. Echaron las bolsas llenas de ropa en un enorme basurero que había en el callejon y se volvieron a subir a la camioneta y pasaron a traves de los policias como si nada. Una vez se ecnontraban de nuevo en una calle bastante vacía el conductor bajo la ventanilla y lanso el celular dio marcha atras y le paso por encima hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho añicos.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Misao se encontraba dormida en una cama mullidita y cómoda. Con almohadas de plumas y frisas calientitas con el frío que hacia en el lugar debía tener varias para entrar en calor. Cuando abrió los ojos se los froto levemente, había tenido una pesadilla algo rara, donde unos hombres se metían a su escuela y se la llevaban, también recordaba unos ojos frios como hielo que la miraban con interes, pero al mirar alrededor la de ella y estudiar la habitacion por un rato, sabía que no era una pesadilla la habían secuestrado, no estaba en su cama, ni en su cuerto, ni tampoco en otro cuarto de la mansion donde vivía, conocía uno y cada uno de los cuartos y ninguno tenía esta decoración. La habitación tenía una chimenea incrustada en la pared, y al contario a la que tenía Misao en su casa que era elctrica, esta era de las que había que echarles leña para que funcionaran. Habían a su alrededor varios muebles y sillones, entre ellos habia una coqueta o lo que tambien se conoce como una mesita para maquillarse, habia un armario, y al lado de la cama había un sillon...la habitación era lujosa y hermosamente decorada pero estaba en penumbras en algunas partes. Pudo notar que encinma de el sillon estaba su uniforme de la escuela y en ese instánte entro en pánico y miró debajo de las sabanas y vio que tenía puesto un camison bastante largo en seda y de un color azul cielo con una S grabada en la parte superior derecha...no entendia que significaba la s pero no le dió mucha importancia hasta que escucho una voz desde la ventana.**

**Es mio, pero te queda muy bonito, asi que supongo que puedes quedartelo – dijo una voz de adolecente desde la ventana – Que bueno que despertaste, pense que tendría que despertarte con agua fría...eso funciona con Sanosuke – dijo la chica para sonreir, Misao no pudo ver su cara mucho menos sus facciones pero si pudo ver su inmensa sonrisa. Misao miro sus muñecas y se dio cuenta que no estaba amarrada, tampoco se encontraba en una cuartucho como siempre penso que eran los secustro y una chica le estaba hablando con total confianza desde las penumbras.**

**Gracias – dijo Misao con algo de verguenza nunca en su vida había tenido nada prestado ni regalado, asi que eso era un fuerte golpe a su orgullo – Pero no puedo verte ¿puedes encender la luz o salir hasta donde te pueda ver?- pregunto aun desde la cama.**

**La muchacha salió de las penumbras y Misao la pudo ver, era un chica mas o menos de su edad, con el pelo casi tan largo como el de ella de un color rosa fuerte y los ojos azules con una mirada neutral, aunque tirando mas a ser amable. Tenia la piel de un color blanco pero cin llegar a ser pálido, vestia de negro, pero un poco mas formal que los otros hombres.**

**No entiendo que hago aquí – dijo Misao tratando de cortar ese incomodo silencio que se había hecho entre las dos.**

**Me imagino que sabes que estas secuestrada – dijo la chica de cabellos color rosa mirandola con seriedad pero tratando de sonreir como para calmarla.**

**Sí, lo sé por eso es que no entiendo, pensé que me llevarían a un cuartucho o que estaría amarrada para que no me escapara, por lo menos hasta que se comuniquen con mis padres – dijo Misao mirando todo con cara confundida mientras se intentaba levantar de golpe, pero la mano de la chica en pecho se lo impidió volviendo a recostarla sin hacerle daño. Y répidamente sintió un mareo.**

**Si te vas a levantar haslo con cuidado con la sustancia que te durmieron suele tener como efecto secundario mareos si te levantas o haces movimientos bruscos – explico la chica – Si te preguntas porque no estas amarrada, es algo muy simple nuca logarías escapar de aqui, primero la puerta esta cerrada y nada mas hay dos llaves unas las tiene Aoshi y las otras las tengo yo, aparte suponiendo que logras quitarme las llavas y abrir, seguro alguien te descubriría antes de llegar a la puerta y dandote el beneficio de la duda de que pudieras llegar a la puerta y salir tendrias que pasar el mar y supongo que no pensarás nadar denuevo hasta Japón. – dijo la chica sonriendo con burla. Misao no entendía nada.**

**¿Aoshi? ¿Mar? No te entiendo – dijo Misao mientras se levantaba suavemente de la cama, haciendole caso al anterior consejo de la chica de cabellos rosa. La chica la tomo suavemente del brazo y la ayudo a salir de la cama, la dirigio por la habitación hasta que llegaron a la ventana, Misao pudo notar que había en la pared un hueco y ahy estaba la ventana y al pie de ella había como un sillon, pero incrustado ahy. Pudo ver a lo lejos una muralla y detrás de esa muralla había un enorme mar.**

**A eso me refiero, estamos en una isla – dijo la chica de cabellos rosa – Y Aoshi, dejame ver si te refresco la memoria un hombre extramadamente guapo, altimsimo, con unos ojos azul hielo y mirada de me tocas un pelo y te mato y con el pelo negro, ese es Aoshi Shinomori Okashira de este grupo – dijo la chica con tranquilidad como si se tratará d un tema cualquiera y no lo que relamente era. Misao se sonrojo al recordar claro que recordaba quien era, era el bruto mas bello que había visto en su vida.Pero las ultimas palabras de la chica la habian dejado helada. **

**!¿OKASHIRA!!!!!!¿Mafia! – grito alarmada Misao.**

**Ya no seas exagerada, tampoco somo tan malos no matamos a todo el mundo solo a casi todo – dijo la chica seria, para luego soltar una carcajada – No mentira, es solo una broma mujer, no pongas esa cara – dijo al ver que la otra chica se ponia pálida al instánte y que volvia a la cama, ella la siguio y se sento a un costado de la cama. Misao la miro a los ojos como buscando algo de apoyo en ellos y no sabía porque pero lo encontro en eso ojos azules tan parecidoa a unos que ya conocia a la perfecion.**

**¿Sabes que van hacer conmigo?-Pregunto Misao con voz quedada, donde estaba el orgullo de los Makimachi...bueno la había abandonado en el mismo momento en que esa chica habia dicho la palabra "Mafia".**

**No sabes cuanto quisierá saberlo, pero no lo sé, solo sé que no te van a hacer daño, porque eso no lo vamos a permitir – dijo la chica sonriendo con sinceridad.**

**Sabes por que lo estan haciendo – Pregunto Misao esperanzada en recibir una respuesta.**

**Sí, lo sé, pero no soy yo quien debo decirtelo, es una venganza, pero no puedo decirte mas nada – dijo la chica un poco afligida por no poder contestar a sus preguntas.**

**¿ Por qué yo? – insitió Misao ya casi al borde de las lagrimas. La chica se levanto de la cama dirigiendose a la puerta.**

**No es en tu contra, siento mucho que te esto te este pasando, pero no te haremos daño – dijo la chica sonriendo con algo de tristeza. Antes de salir miro el armario de lejos y se acerco a el abriendolo de par a par – Sé que no te iba a gustar la idea de usar ropa que no fuera tuya, asi que mande a llenar el armario con ropa nueva, mientras yo pueda hacer que tu vida aqui sea mas amena haré lo que este en mis manos – dijo la chica dejando el armario abierto. Salio de la habitación y Misao pudo dentir como ponía el seguro por fuera de la habitación. Misao llena de miedo como nunca había sentido en su vida y sin qurerlo lloro de impotencia y de rabia.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**La chica de cabellos rosa bajo las escaleras con suavidad aun pensando en Misao, lamentaba mucho su situacion, pero ella no podia hacer nada para ayudarla, por más que quisiera ella no influía en las decisiones del Okashira. Trataría de ayudarla adaptarse, porque sabia que el tiempo que iba a pasar en su casa era bastante. Aoshi estaba al final de la escalera esperandola.**

**¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con su usual seriedad.**

**¿No había otra forma de hacerlo? ¿Era necesario hacerle daño a ella? – preguntó la joven con cara de afligida.**

**Ya lo discutimos muchas veces...no me importa si ella no tiene nada que ver, todas las personas tienen un talon de aquiles y ella es el de Saito Makimachi – dijo con seriedad el mayor.**

**Sabes que no es necesario ella esta muerta, y nos dejo el mayor regalo de todos, nuestro sobrino, pero por favor aun estas a tiempo de soltarla y salir del pais un tiempo – dijo tratando de convencerlo.**

**¿Y tu honor? – pregunto el hombre de ojos color hielo.**

**No me importa, lo que paso ya pasoy es mejor ovlidarlo y reponernos, yo ya lo olvide – dijo la chica intentando sonreir.**

**No, no los has olvidado, y todavia te duele y te dire algo...cuando tenga mi venganza completada, lo primero que hare será matar a esos desgraciados que se atrevieron a tocarte y hacerte daño...lo pasaran peor de lo que tu lo pasaste...creeme soy tu hermano y solo quiero lo mejor para ti – dijo el Okashira sonriendo a su hermana menor.**

**Lo sé, pero no es correcto – dijo la chica tristemente.**

**Kiara, somos la Mafia recuerdas...nada de lo que hacemos es correcto – dijo el hombre entonces tocaron a la puerta y luego a la habitacion entro una mujer delgada, con un cuerpo bien formado, el pelo largo marrón y ojos de color miel.**

**Aoshi, ya hice lo que me ordenaste, no hubo ningun herido en la misión, tampoco ninguna baja...todos estan bien y ya regresaron cada uno a sus casas. Tienen que descanzar eso si, ero de lo demás esta todo bien – dijo la chica sonriendo.**

**Esta bien, Megumi ya te puedes retirar – dijo Aoshi a la chica, esta dudo por un segundo y se acerco un poco mas a Aoshi.**

**No, Aoshi, quería pedirte permiso para salir de la isla – dijo Megumi sonriendo.**

**¿Con Sanosuke? – preguntó el hombre aun con seriedad.**

**Sí – dijo la chica con sinceridad.**

**No dijiste que tenía que descanzar que hoy había tenido un día demasiado agitado como los demás hombres – interrogo Aoshi con una ceja levantada.**

**Vamos Aoshi, no lo voya cansar además no somos niños somos dos adultos y nos hacemos responsable de nuestros actos – dijo Megumi sonriendo.**

**Esta bien, pero a mas tardar los quiero mañana en la mañana en la isla, necesito a Sanosuke aqui y a ti para que revises a la chica que trajimos hoy – dijo Aoshi.**

**Esta bien – dijo la chica para luego salirse de la habitación**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Misao estaba dormida, no tenía idea de cuanto habia dormido ene sas horas pero de seguro era mucho y pensaba seguir durmiendo. Hasta que el sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación la desperto. No entendía como se había colado el sol si ella misma había cerrado la cortina antes de acostarse.**

**Vamos arriba bella durmiente, no te pensarás quedar aqui todo el día teniendo tantas cosas que conocer alla fuerá – dijo otra vez la chica de cabellos rosados, ahora si Misao la pudo ver bien, no sabía porque pero esa mirada le resultaba totalmente conocida. – ¿no te vas a levantar? ¿Tan mala compañia te resulto? – dijo la chica sonriendo.**

**No para nada, pero para donde vas – dijo la chica mirando la ropas de la otra chica, que vestia totalmente de negro pero con ropa de hacer ejercicio.**

**Para donde voy no, para donde vamos y vamos a entrenar – dijo la chico de cabellos rosa mientras iba a la mesita del cuarto de Misao y de ahy saco una goma y se marro el pelo.**

**¿A entrenar? – dijo Misao incredula de lo que oía. La chica al ver la cara que puso saco de una pequeña mochila que llevaba dos espaditas chiquitas las saco y se las mostro a la otra, la cara de Misao era todo un poema.**

**Yo no sé manejar eso – dijo la chica.**

**Bueno aqui aprenderas, ademas en algo tienes que ocuparte mientras estas aqui – dijo la otra sonriendole.**

**Pensaba que no me dejarian salir de aqui – dijo Misao con confusiom.**

**Bueno pensaste mal, siempre y cuando yo este contigo podras coonocer los alrededores – dijo la chica sonriendo. – Y vamos arriba que el tiempo esta perfecto para entrenar al aire libre. – dijo al chica de cabellos color rosa mientras se acercaba al armario y sacaba unos pantalones negros como los de ella y una playera negra tambien y se las lanzo. Misao las tomo y las miro pensando en que no tenía ropa interior que ponerse. Se levanto de la cama y comenzo a caminar pero entonces la chica la llamo antes de que entrara a el baño y le lanzo la ropa interior tambien negras las dos piezas.**

**Eres un angel – dijo la chica antes de entrar al baño riendo abiertamente por primera vez desde que llego, tenía la sensación de que no estaría en problemas mientras no se acercara demasaido al tal Aoshi.**

**Creeme que soy lo mas lejos de un angel – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se lanzaba a la cama.**

**Luego de un rato ambas chicas salieron de la habitación con una Misao ya bañada y vestida totalmente de negro al igual que su acompañante. Bajaron por una escalera de caracol, para bajar a el primer piso de la casa que no parecía una casa tradicional de japon si no una decorada con un estilo contemporaneo. Misao vio las pinturas fascinada. Era una casa lujosisima por todos lados, pasaron varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la parte trasera de la casa. Ninguna de las dos había dicho una sola palabra hasta que la chica de cabellos rosa tomo la perilla de la puerta.**

**No te sorprendas por lo que vas a ver, pero creo que te va a gustar – dijo la chica sonriendo. Cuando la otra abrio la puerta Misao se quedo fascinada todo era hermoso...en la parte tarsera habia un patisal perfectamente podado y cuidado y un poco mas alla habia un rio y un puentecito para pasar, a la orilla del rio había un árbol de sakura y mas allá del puente había muchas casitas al estilo tradicional de Japó. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a el otro lado del puenta y Misao pudo ver mas de cerca habían muchas casitas tradicioneles y a las afuera persona vendiendo como si fuera un pequeño mercado. Habían muchas personas caminando de un lado a otro, mujeres trabajando y los niños en las esquinas jugaban o luchaban, Misao, no estaba segura con palos de madera con una habilidad digna de luchadores. A lo lejos habían mas niños con bultitos como si acabran de salir de la escuela. Pero todos con una humildad increible cada vez que pasaban hacían una reverencia o las saludaban. Misao no entendia nada, pero era como un pequeño mundo tradicional en un mundo tan avanzado como lo era Japón, aunque aun no estaba segura si todavía estaban en Japón. Siguieron caminando hasta que dejaron el bullicio de el pequeño mercado atrás y se encontraron con un edificio basntante grande, pero sin perder el estilo Tradicional de las casas japonesas. Entraron en el y estaba dividido en cuartos que cerraban con puertas de maderas, aunque algunas puertas se encontraban abiertas y se podian ver varios niños tomando algo asi como clases, siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con una puerta de frente y Kiara la abrio. Misao se dio ceunta que con esa puerta salian a la parte trasera de el edificio y habían muchoo niños y jovenes todos en circulo viendo algo emocionados. Kiara se fue abriendo paso y sorpresivamente cada vez que Kiara trataba de pasar la gente les hacía espacio sin protestar, hasta que llegaron a una especie de circulo en el medio con arena. Hay habían dos hombre batallando cuerpo a cuerpo. Misao enseguida los reconoció ambos habían estado en su secuestro, uno era el joven moreno y otro el pelirrojo. Misao miro el sitio parecía una especie de ring de boxeo pero al aire libre sin sogas ni nada que portegiera a los dos combatientes del resto de las personas que miraban la pelea.**

**Kiara, ¿Donde estamos? – se atrevió a preguntar Misao.**

**Estamos en la arena, es donde vienen a entrenar los hombre y mujeres con rango dentro de la isla y tambien se imparte algunas clases , mientras los niños no esten tomando clases no pueden estar aqui, porque solo pueden entrenar como ya te dije las personas con rangos – dijo La chica de cabellos rosas sin sacara la mirada de la arena donde combatian amobos hombres.**

**¿Rangos? – pregunto Misao, por fin se daba cuenta que acababa de entrar a un mundo totalmente diferente a lo que siempre habia conocido, un mundo donde desde pequeños a los niños se les enseñaba como manejar una espada al estilo samurai, un mundo que nuca se imagino que en pleno siglo 21 podía existir.**

**Luego te explico bien lo de los rangos, pero resumiendo son las personas que estan mas cerca del Okashira – dijo la chica mientras en la arena el joven moreno caía al piso y el otro joven pelirrojo salía victorioso del encuentro.El joven lde cabellos de fuego le extendio la mano al moreno y este la tomo para levantarse. Entonces el pelirrojo se dirigo a los chicos que antes le habían servido de publico y ledijo:**

**Buenos chicos eso es too por hoy, la demostracion ya termino- dijo el pelirrojo y todos los chicos empezaron a salir en direccion a la misma puerta por donde Kiara y Misao habían entrado. Una vez solo quedaron los hombres y las chicas el pelirrojo sonrio y les dijo:**

**Dime, Kiara que te trae por la arena vienes a ver a Sousou a entrenar? – pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo.**

**No, Kenshin, vengo a entrenar a enseñarle algunas cosas a la nueva – dijo Kiara señalando a Misao. Entonces el Moreno sonrió abiertamente y se caerco a Misao rodenadola, como probandola.**

**¿Qué fuiste buitre en tu otra vida?- dijo Misao al sentirse tan observada como en ese instante, los otros dos chicos sonrieron ante el comentario y el moreno parecio no importarle porque siguio dando vueltas a su alrededor y luego se paron frente ala chica de pelo color chicle y le dijo:**

**Kiara-Chan estas segura que quieres entrenar a esta cosa, seguro no aprendera nada, si parece mas una comadreja que una chica – dijo el chico moreno con sonrisa traviesa, como quien hace una broma cuando sabe que no debe.**

**¿ A quien le dices comadreja, pues sabes que tu pareces una gallo con ese peinado raro que tienes en la cabeza, nadie te dijo que eso ya paso de moda – dijo Misao molesta con las mejillas coloradas por el enojo.**

**Bueno, prefiero parecer gallo, por lo menos soy un gallo de pelea a ser una comadreja como tu – dijo el chico sonriendo.**

**Ya dejense que chiquilladas, parecen niños – dijo Kiara sonriendo. – Además Sanosuke porque no me ayudas a enseñale a Misao como combatimos aqui – dijo Kiara sonriendole a Misao.**

**Estas Loca! Como vas a pelear con este mastodonte te va a matar – dijo Misao alterada a la chica que se dirigia tranquilamente a la arena. La chica se giro a donde estaba para da Misao y le sonrio y le dijo:**

**Misao crees que no le puedo ganar a el porque el es alto y fuerte y yo soy chiquita y delgada – pregunto la chica sonriendo.**

**Pues claro – dijo la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.**

**Entonces el chico pelirrojo que se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversacion se acreco a Misao sonriedno y le dijo:**

**No siempre la altura y la fuerza te asegura una victoria se necesitas tambien agilidad y rapidez , y cuando una mujer como Kiara pelea contra un hombre como Sanosuke, la mujer le gana en rapidez y en agilidad, porque al el ser fuerte y alto sus movimientos se haran mas lentos – dijo Kenshin a Misao con una sonrisa.**

**Pero cuando el le de un golpe la fuerza sería mucho mayor a la que ultilize ella en un golpe – dijo Misao a Kenshin quien sonrio como dandole la razon.**

**Pero aqui se les enseña a a las mujeres a que antes de que les den un golpe ellas den por lo menos 5 – dijo el chico pelirrojo – Ahora mira la pelea para que veas que Kiara no esta tan en desventaja.**

**La chica de cabellos rosa esquivaba los puños que lanzaba el moreno. Y este trataba de poner man en peño en su trabajo de darle golpes a la chica de cabellos rosados. Era un lucha cuerpo a cuerpo asi que ninguno de los dos portaba armas. La batalla duro unos minutos mas hasta que el moreno se dejo caer en piso como si se hubiera aburrido.**

**Me dejaste ganar – dijo la chica de cabellos rosados en modo de reproche.**

**No te deje ganar, solo vengo cansado de anoche por estar con la Kitzuane de Megumi y aparte acabo de tener un enfrentamiento con Kenshin y ademas tu estas fresquesita como una lechuga...soy un hombre no una maquina – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo.**

**Si como no, me dejaste ganar y eso no es bueno aca – dijo la chica de cabellos rosados. Pero la pelea se vio interrumpida por unas voces chillonas que retumbaban dentro del edificio que servia de escuela. Las voces se oían exaltadas y parecian de niños y entre toda la algarabía Misao pudo entender una sola palabra que le helo la sangre de manera tal que no podia reaccionar. Su cuerpo había entrado en un estado que no respondía sus ordenes. Luego de unos segundos la puerta que daba para dentro de la edificio se abrio mostrando la figura imponenete de aquel hombre que era el cabesilla de esa organizacion, el hombre como siempre mantenia su mirada helada y la recorria por los alli presentes, pero centrando su mirada llena de ira en la chica de cabellos rosados. El fuerte y rico olor de su colonia bañaba aquel lugra, era aquel olor de hombre que uno puede reconocer a metros de distancia y esta vez una vez Misao recuperada del susto recorrio con la mirada aquel hombre, Era todo un adonis un hombre fuerte, pero bello. Esta vez no vestia como un espia, ni como un delicuente y mucho menos como un secuestrador, vestia traje de ejecutivo como cualquier empresario normal y trajes que se veian que eran bueno y de distinguidas marcas. Misao cada segundo que pasaba en esa isla se daba cuenta que no estaba en un sitio cualquiera y que su secuestro no era por dinero ni mucho menos, al contrario a cada segundo se convecia mas de que todo era una venganza, pero lejos de tranquilizarla eso la mataba del miedo, se daba cuenta que estaba en un sitio donde todos estaban entrenados especificamente para matar y ella ni siquiera sabia como sostener una espada de la manera correcta. El joven de cabellos negros abandono la puerta donde había permanecido un tiempo que para Misao fue una eternidad y sin acercarse a nadie especificamente dijo:**

**Esto es inaudito, inaceptable bajo ningun pretexto- dijo el hombre de mirada de hielo mirando fijamente a la chica de cabellos color chiqule- ¿Por qué la sacaste de la habitación? No te das cuenta de que pudo aver escapado – dijo el hombre acercandose poco a poco.**

**Por Kami Aoshi mirala bien, deveras tu crees que ella sea capaz de escapar, cualquier persona con un minimo de masa hidrosefalica es lo bastante sensato para saber que de una isla uno no llega nadando hasta Japón- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados acercandose a Misao y tomandola del menton para que su hermano la viera bien.**

**No dejes que su carita de "No rompo un plato" te engañe debe de tener sus mañas bien escondidas como su padre – dijo el hombre mirando con desprecio a Misao – Me vas a traicionar a mi que soy tu unica familia, aparte de tu sobrino, por la hija de el que te recuerdo que es el culpable de todo tu sufrimiento y tu deshonor – dijo Aoshi mirando fijamente a Kiara y esas palabras y esa mirada por parte de aquel hombre le calleron a Misao como un balde de agua fría, no tenia ni idea de que había pasado en el pasado de esa gente, pero era el colmo que le hecharan la culpa a su padre y más aun que ella tubiera que pagar culpas que no le correspondian a ella.**

**Oigame "Señor" yo no tengo ningunas manías ocultas y no nombre a mi padre como un vulgar delicuente, porque el unico delicuente aqui es usted que secuestra a chicas como yo, sabrá Kami para que, y yo no tengo porque pagar culpas que no me corresponden a mi – dijo Misao roja del coraje y haciendole muecas a aquel hombre tan bello que se craía que se merecia al mundo por completo.**

**Señorita Makimachi, le recomiendo de todo corazón si es que aun tengo que mida sus palabras, porque soy un hombre con poca paciencia y no me gustaria hacerle mas daño del que tengo planeado – dijo Aoshi con falsa voz calmada.**

**¿Con poca paciencia? Con ninguna paciencia diría yo – dijo Misao alterada – Y sabe que me vale gorro lo que usted tenga planeado para hacerme, yo no le tengo miedo – dijo la chica con valentia adquirida a ultimo momento.**

**No tiente a su suerte, no juegue con fuego porque se puede quemar – dijo la Aoshi tratando de controlar su genio esa chica lo inpacientaba y le daban ganas de darle azotes por malcriada y para que supiera lo que era un hombre de verdad.**

**Yo soy una Makimachi "Señor Shinomori: nosotros originalmente no sabemos lo que es quemarnos – dijo la chica con voz pausada.**

**Claro, por todas la veces que tu padre se quemo tu pagarás – dijo Aoshi con voz igual de pausada mientras se giraba hacia unos hombre que estaban detrás de el y les hacía una señas con la cabeza y aquellos dos grande hombre tomaron a Misao y se la llevaron fuera de la arena.**

**Una vez quedaron solos en la arena Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi y Kiara. Aoshi se acerco a su hermana y la sujeto fuertemente del brazo casi haciendole daño. Y luego la solto sin decir nada y se careco a la puerta, pero antes de marcharse se giro.**

**Kiara, sabes lo que le pasa a las personas que me traicionan? – pregunto Aoshi con ojos furiosos y con hielo en la mirada.**

**¿Serías capas de matar a tu propia hermana, o serias capaz de hecharme de aqui, de desterrarme de donde he vivido siempre? - dijo la chica con mirada parecida a la del mismo Aoshi.**

**Me criaron para matar, Kiara, sin embarogo eres la unica hermana que me queda, La muerte de Tomoe nos afecto mucho y sabes que lo que te paso esa noche... – pero no pudo continuar por que su hermana se lo impidio.**

**No, no lo tienes que decir, no quiero recordar – dijo la chica con un hilito de voz.**

**Entonces Kiara, no crees que Saito Makimachi y buitres que tiene trabajando con el deben pagar por todo el daño que nos hiceron, a ti, a mi, a Tomoe, a Kenshin y sobre todos a Token – dijo Aoshi mirando suertemente a Kiara.**

**Deben pagar lo sé, pero no de esta forma, ella no tiene la culpa de los errores que haya cometido su padre, la muerte de Tomoe fue inesperada y triste, pero aun tenemos a Token no lo podemos criar entre una venganza – dijo la chica tratando de defender su punto de vista aunque sabia que de muy poco servia frente a los de su her,ano, asi que se giro a Kenshin – Kenshin, amigo, quieres que tu hijo, Token, en el mañana sea como ustedes lo son hoy, llenos de rencor, con una venganza que nada ganamos con ella – pregunto la chica.**

**No, no quiero eso para el, pero tampoco quiero que en el mañana el me reproche por no haber vengado la muerte de su madre – dijo Kenshin son ningun tipo de emocion.**

**Aoshi salio de alli, no sin antes recordarle a Kiara cual era su lugar y lo que le podia pasar con una traicion y Kenshin lo siguio. Kiara se sentia devstada no la podia proteger y la colera de su hermano era mucho mas fuerte que su razón y mucho mas fuerte que sus pocos sentimientos. Sanosuke miro directamente a los ojos de Kiara sabia como se sentia, pero tenia que entender que no podía hacer nada, que la decision estaba tomada esa chica pagria por todas las cosas que en un pasado habían sucedido y ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás lo hecho hecho estaba y si la dejaban ir todos ellos terminarioan en la carcel.**

**Kiara, tienes que entender – dijo el moreno tratando de que la chica dejara de sentirse culpable.**

**Entender qué, Sano? Que mi hermano es un mounstruo sin corazón que hace infelíz la vida de la gente inocente o tal vez saber que por mi culpa una chica que no tiene nada que ver con el asunto va a pagar todas las culpas – dijo la chica resignada.**

**Sabes que el no le hará mayor daño del que ellos una vez te causaron a ti – dijo Sanosuke abrazando a su amiga. En esos instante escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas y Sano se giro y sonrio al ver quien era.**

**¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto Sousou recostado de uno de los arboles que estaban alrededor de la arena.**

**Mmmmmm...no tio y deja los celos que tu sabes que yo tengo a mi Megumi querida y odiada, asi que no tengo que estarle quitando la novia a mi tio – dijo Sano sonriendo.**

**Sano, podrias decirlo mas alto que creo que la mitad de la isla no te oyo – dijo Kiara colorada.**

**Mmmmm...perdon tiita se me olvidaba que era un secreto – dijo sonriendo Sano en forma de chiste – Deveras no quisiera estar en los zapatos de mi tio cuando se lo digan a Aoshi – dijo sonriendo Sano.**

**No deverias ya estar detras de los huesos de Megumi, se te hace tarde – dijo Sousou carraspeando la garganta en clara señal de largate que queremos estar solos.**

**Esta bien ya me voy no tenían que votarme – dijo Sanosuke y se dirigio a la puerta y antes de salir se giro y les dijo – pero cuidado con lo que hacen picarones – y luego si se fue.**

**Una vez los dos solos Kiara se brazo del pecho de Sousou y se refugio alli, necesitaba olvidarse de todo y de todos y la mejor forma que conocia tenia nombre y apellido Sousou Sagara.**

**¿Que te pasa Kiara? - pregunto Sousou en su oido mientras la abrazaba.**

**Me duele que Aoshi le haga daño a esa niña, ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que paso – dijo Kiara mientras se abrazaba a el.**

**Sé que no es la mejor forma de vengarse, pero Kiara entiende que tienen que pagar por lo que paso aqui hace algun tiempo, desde esa noche ya aqui nada es lo mismo todos dormimos con miedo de que se vayan a meter otra vez y les hagan daño a alguna persona de aqui, a los niños o a las mujeres y asi lo decidio Aoshi y aunque seas a su hermana el es el Okashira – dijo Sousou tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.**

**Lo sé – dijo sin despegarse de su pecho y aun con cara de tristeza.**

**Eso no es todo, verdad? – dijo Zouzpu tomandole el menton y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.**

**No, no es todo, pero no se como te lo vayas a tomar – dijo la chica con las majillas coloradas.**

**Bueno pues dimelo como cres que yo intenatre comprenderte, mi niña – dijo Sousou para luego besarla en la mejilla.**

**Es algo fuerte, pero bueno ahy te va espero que no te molestes, pero tengo un retraso en el periodo y es de dos semanas – dijo la chica avergonzada.**

**Por Kami, ahora si que soy hombre muerto, pero estas segura? – dijo Sousou tratando de mantener la calma.**

**No sé, ultimamente no me da mucho apetito solo de cosas que no me gustan y me estoy sintiendo un poco asqueda de cosas que me gustaban, lo siento mucho Sousou – dijo la chica apenada.**

**No, Kiara, no es tu culpa, esto es algo que debemos enfrentar ambos, pero mas yo, asi que hablaremos con Aoshi y le explicaremos, no te preocupes que respondere por esto, y no por esto nada mas si no porque te quiero – dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a la joven.**

**Pero te echara de aqui, te acusara de traidor, no lo puedes hacer, nos separará cuando se entere, perderas tu rango, tu casa y no te volvere a ver. Aoshi te va a matar cuando se entere que me entregue a ti y que no le consultamos nuestro amor – dijo la chica horrorizada.**

**No permitire que me aleje de ti, aunque te tenga que raptar, no permitire que me mate porque tengo que ver a mi hijo nacer, si me acusa de traidor no mi importa, si me echa de aqui te vas conmigo, mi casa y mi rango no me importan si tengo a mi mujer y a mi hijo...podre conseguir otra casa fuera de la isla, no te preocupes por nada ahora, eso si no te quiero volver a ver entrenar- dijo el hombre mientras se abrazaba mas a ella.**

**Esta bien – dijo la chica sonriendo. – Si nos hechan nos vamos los dos.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi entro a la habitacion donde habían llevado a Misao sin avisar y con una violencia increible. Estaba molesto, estaba enojado. Esa niña con su carita de buena estaba engañandolos a todos, peor no señor por mas hermosa que fuera, por mas lindo que tuviera los ojos, por mas suave que se viera su piel, por muchas ganas que tuviera de basarla, esa niña no podria engañarlo a el. El sabia que todos en esa familia eras igual unas viboras que se arrastraban y cuando menos te los esperabas te atacaban directo a donde es letal y esa niña llevaba en la sangre y en su ADN todo lo de una Mikimachi, ese orgullo, esa arrogancia, esa autosuficiencia y a esta esa hermosura. Misao se le quedo mirando con rabia ese hombre era un maldito, no habia nada mas que decir solo que era un maldito desgraciado.**

**Escucheme bien señor Shinomori por que no voy a repetirle que yo no tengo nada que ver con su maldita venganza, asi que haga el favor y haga la maldita llamada comuniquese con mis padres pida el maldito rescate y dejeme irme, porque su presencia me repugna y me asquea. Es usted la persona mas bruta y arcaica que he conocido y me quiero largar de aqui – dijo Misao con fuerza y con las mejillas coloradas por el enojo.**

**- Pues sabe que niña, aver si le explico que claro que usted no tiene nada que ver con mi venganza por que tu eres mi venganza y ya te he dicho 20 veces que el dinero de tu familia me importa un carajo y si te repugno vamos a ver que te paresco luego de esto – dijo Aoshi y por inercia, por reflejo, molestia o sabra Kami que otra cosa tomo a misao del brazo la levanto del asiento donde se encontraba, paso su brazo por su cintura fuertemente y se apodero de sus labios con violencia casi haciendole daño. Fue guiandola hasta un escritoria que habia cercano y la levanto y sobre ese escritorio la sento y comenzo a besarla en los labios y en el cuello mientras el mismo se quitaba su camisa. Misao estaba aterrada que pretendia ese hombre sin darse cuenta había respondido a cada una de sus caricias. Aoshi se quito su camisa y comenzo a desabrocharse su pantalon. Misao ante eso reacciono.**

**Sueltame, que pretende bruto – dijo Misao con voz entrecortada.**

**¿Que pretendo? – pregunto sarcasticamente Aoshi – Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces niñqa, vengarme, y lo voy a hacer, ademas no parece que te repugne tanto como dices.**

**Continuara...**

**Hola! Aun no estoy segura de esto, pero bueno me parecio buena idea subrilo, espero que les haya gustado, que haya logrado captar su atencion, aunque fuera por un rato. No sé si este muy fuerte, realmente no era mi intencion hacer nada fuerte ni escandaloso. Espero que haya quedado claro el mensaje y que les interese. Espero que no tengas dudas con los personajes porque hay muchos personajes originales y algunos de la serie que no aun no sales, Esta historia pretende ser un Aoshi x Misao Kaoru x Kenshin y Sanosuke x Megumi. Por favor dejen reviws con sus comentarios se acepta de todo...solo quiero saber su opinion.**

**Sayonara **

**Kiara Fujimuya **

**PD **

**Recuerden dejar REVIWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secuestrada por tí**

**Capítulo 2: La llegada de Hiko**

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Ohayoo! Gracias a todos un millón por el apoyo brindado a esta mi nueva historia, estoy tan contenta por la aceptación que me puese a escribir antes de lo presvisto y bueno nunca pense que les iba a gustar tanto. Bueno ARIGATO! De corazón por todo el apoyo. Asi que en este nuevo cap. espero no defraudarlos y que les guste tanto como el anterior.**

**A continuacion pondré el perfil de los personajes para que sepan mas o menos y no se pierdan con los personajes originales:**

**Aoshi Shinomori: Okashira de la mafia japonesa desde que tenía 15 años, es un hombre frio, sin sentimientos, criado para matar. No cree en el amor y no le interesa nada que ver con eso, sus unicos amores pertencen a sus hermanas y su sobrino. Por venganza secuestra a Misao Makimachi sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso le traeria. Tiene 28 años.**

**Misao Makimachi: Hija del Primer Ministro japones, es una rebelde sin causa, no le teme a nadie y le encanta poder manejar las situaciones a su antojo. Es algo revoltosa, pero con un gran corazón. Es secuestrada y llevada a una isla que no se sabe exactamente su ubicacion. Tiene 18 años y es estudiante de escuela superior, colegio, bachillerato o no se de otra forma explicarlo.**

**Tomoe Shinomori: Es la hermana de Aoshi, ella murio en uns circuntancias que mas adelante explicare. Estaba casada con Kenshin Himura con quien tuvo un hijo llamado Token.**

**Kiara Shinomori: heramana menor de Aoshi y su primera mujer de confianza, ella toma un papel bien importante en la venganza aunque no esta de acuerdo con ella. Trata de ayudar lo mas que puede a Misao en su "secuestro", esta embarazada de Sousou Sagara hombre de confianza de su hermano, relacion que mantienen escondida. Tiene 18 años.**

**Kenshin Himura: Cuñado y mano derecha de Aoshi, tiene un hijo llamado Token que esta criando solo. Tambien juega un papel importante en la vengaza contra Saito Makimachi. Tiene 29 años.**

**Sanosuke Sagara: Segundo hombre de confianza de Aoshi, aunque no de tanta confianza, es sarcastico, mujeriego, bebedor y jugador. Cosa por la cual Megumi su novia siempre lo esta molestando. Quiere tanto la venganza como Aoshi aunque en su caso es solo por trabajo. 22 años.**

**Sousou Sagara: Mejor conocido en la serie de anime como el Capitan Sagara, es el primer hombre de confianza de Aoshi, es tio de Sanosuke y novio de Kiara quien espera un hijo suyo, quiere la venganza contra Saito por cuestiones personales. Tiene 26 años.**

**Megumi: Doctora de la isla y segunda mujer de confianza de Aoshi. Es novia de Sanosuke tiene un caracter fuerte y apoya la venganza asi como todo lo que Aoshi decide. **

**Kaoru Kamiya: Mejor amiga de Misao y testigo de su secuestro, pieza clave para encontrar a Misao segun Saito Makimachi. Se vera enrredada en la situacion sin saber como.**

**Tokio: Esposa de Saito y Madre de Misao. Tiene un pasado oculto que la relaciona mucho mas de lo que imagina con la mafia.**

**Saito: Padre de Misao, primer ministro Japones y del que todos se quieren vengar en esta histora.**

**Espero que las aclaraciones no les hayan aburrido pero quiero que todo este claro, Gracias :D**

**Ahora sin mas preambulos a leer...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**Escucheme bien señor Shinomori por que no voy a repetirle que yo no tengo nada que ver con su maldita venganza, asi que haga el favor y haga la maldita llamada comuniquese con mis padres pida el maldito rescate y dejeme irme, porque su presencia me repugna y me asquea. Es usted la persona mas bruta y arcaica que he conocido y me quiero largar de aqui – dijo Misao con fuerza y con las mejillas coloradas por el enojo.**

**- Pues sabe que niña, aver si le explico que claro que usted no tiene nada que ver con mi venganza por que tu eres mi venganza y ya te he dicho 20 veces que el dinero de tu familia me importa un carajo y si te repugno vamos a ver que te paresco luego de esto – dijo Aoshi y por inercia, por reflejo, molestia o sabra Kami que otra cosa tomo a misao del brazo la levanto del asiento donde se encontraba, paso su brazo por su cintura fuertemente y se apodero de sus labios con violencia casi haciendole daño. Fue guiandola hasta un escritorio que habia cercano y la levanto y sobre ese escritorio la sento y comenzo a besarla en los labios y en el cuello mientras el mismo se quitaba su camisa. Misao estaba aterrada que pretendia ese hombre sin darse cuenta había respondido a cada una de sus caricias. Aoshi se quito su camisa y comenzo a desabrocharse su pantalon. Misao ante eso reacciono.**

**Sueltame, que pretende bruto – dijo Misao con voz entrecortada.**

**¿Que pretendo? – pregunto sarcasticamente Aoshi – Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces niña, vengarme, y lo voy a hacer, ademas no parece que te repugne tanto como dices. – dijo Aoshi sonriendo Sarcasticamente.**

**Claro que me repugna, es mas usted es la persona mas repugnante que yo haya visto en mi vida, y aparte de todo eso tiene unas infulas de grandeza que lo hacen ser una persona arrogante y aparte de eso usted se cree que puede hacer con todos lo que usted desea, pero le digo algo "Señor Shinomori" , usted no es mas que un pobre diablo con poder – dijo Misao sorprendiendose asi misma de sus palabras y al instante se sintió culpable ese hombre la podia matar allí mismo sin ningun tipo de remordimiento, porque aquel hombre era un asesino, si era capaz de amenazar a su propia hermana, no queria ni saber de lo que era capaz ese hombre cuando se molestaba, pero aunuqe tuviera un miedo horrible no se dejaría amedrentar, no señor, preferia mil veces morir con valor, que morir suplicando. – Y este beso señor Shinomori, es el mas repugnante y malo que me han dado en toda mi vida – dijo Misao tratando de oirse firme aunque muy bien sabia que no lo coseguia del todo, mientras que con la mano se limpiaba la boca, esas palabras enfurecieron a Aoshi, no entendia como podía encrapicharse con ella tenia muchas geishas a sus dispocicion, por que tenía que ser esa niña malcriada y orgullosa con la que se tenia que encaprichar, aunque ahora eso no importaba esa niña lo estaba retando, estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas mentales y ni cuenta que se daba, en su mente estaba el dilema entre hacer lo incorrecto con justicia o hacer lo incorrecto de una manera desmedida, pero ahora nada importaba solo queria callar esa boca tan insinuante y morderla para que esa niña aprendiera a callar cuando era necesario.**

**-Muy malo tampoco debio ser niña por que en tus ojos se ve la necesidad de que te vuelva a besar, y yo en tu lugar mantendria mi boca cerrada, aqui no esta tu padre para protegerte, estas en mis manos y aunque te duele reconocerlo quien descide y tiene el control soy yo, y tambien sé que ese beso tal vez fue el mejor que te hayan dado en tu vida, porque no me digas que ese niño que tienes por novio sabe besar mejor que yo – dijo Aoshi con furia contenida y algo de burla – y te voy a decir más niña estos labios son los ultimos que probaras – dijo Aoshi mientras el mismo se tocaba sus labios.**

**- Te odio Aoshi Shinomori – dijo Misao con furia odiaba todo en ese hombre, odiaba su prepotencia, su orgullo, el que el en ese momento tuviera el control de su vida , odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el, odiaba que sus piernas tamblaran cuando lo veía y sobretodo odiaba reconocer que le gustaba.**

**- Esta bien niña, no me importa que me odies porque yo no te amo – dijo Aoshi con crueldad mientras se acercaba a ella otra vez dandole un beso fiero y demandante como todo lo que el era. Misao por su parte movida por un deseo mas fuerte que ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de Aoshi y respondió a ese beso, en ese momento no le importaba que estaba secuestrada, que no conocia a ese hombre, tampoco parecian importarle las veces que en un solo dia lo había odiado, nada importaba solo queria sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sentir que alguien aunque como el mismo había dicho no la amará pero por lo menos la deseaba. Aoshi por su parte no salia de su asombro no entendía por que esa niña estaba correspondiendole el beso pero de algo estaba seguro y es que le estaba gustando mas de lo que era necesario y se estaba encaprichando mas de lo que necesitaba en ese momento, si no salía de allí su calor corporal iba a subir mas de la cuenta y no podría contenerse, en su mente nunca paso la posibilidad de obligarla solo quería asustarla, tal vez jugar un rato, pero definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Los dos compartian un beso fiero, un beso demandante, un beso lleno se sentimentalismo, lleno de odio, de entrega, de ganas de dominar, de atracción y de algo mas fuerte que esos dos personajes que no se entendian. Aoshi estaba seguro de que no habia poder humano que lo hiciera retroceder ahora, pero tal vez no era el momento porque la puerta del despacho fue tocada con urgencia. Aoshi no sabia si maldecir mentalmente o agradecer a quien lo estaba salvando de cometer tal vez una locura. Se alejo de Misao que respiraba con algo de dificultad y se volvio a vestir correctamente para abrir la puerta. En la puerta habia un niño de 7 u 8 años con los cabello rojos como el fuego algo largos quizas hata los hombros recogijdo en una coleta baja, los ojos grandes de color dorados y una sonrisa algo nerviosa.**

**- Tio Aoshi-Sama, disculpe me dijo que podia venir despues de clases a buscar el libro que necesito para la clase de Historia de combate, puedo? – dijo el niño con voz aniñada, pero con un respeto que a Misao le parecio increible para un niño de tan corta edad.**

**- Si, Token, en un momento estoy contigo solo dejame llevar a la señorita Makimachi a su habitacion y regreso a ayudarte pero mientras ve buscando el libro – dijo Aoshi con voz menos seria de lo usual y algo con mas familiaridad, pero sin dejar de ser frio. Aoshi le lanzo a Misao una mirada de como quien dice muevete que te estoy esperando y una vez Misao se bajo del escritorio le paso por el lado a Aoshi con una arogancia digna de realeza. Aoshi la condujo hasta su habitacion o su celda como la veía Misao y cuando llego entro a su habitacion rogando que el no la siguiera. El entro a la habitacion, pero solo hasta el umbral de la puerta y cuando Misao iba a seguir para dentro de la habitacion, Aoshi la sostuvo del brazo y la hizo girar sobre sus talones y cuando la tuvo frente a frente la tomo de la cintura y la beso, pero esta vez era un beso menos fiero era un simple beso y al dejarla se acerco a su oido y le dijo:**

**- Espero que esta noche sueñes conmigo, Misao – dijo Aoshi casi en un susurro. A Misao le temblaron las piernas y no reacciono a decir nada, asi que él giro sobre sus talones y salio de la habitacion y Misao pudo sentir cuando puso el seguro de la cerradura por fuera. Misao se sentia estupida había reaccionado al beso del tipo que la tenia presa en sabra Kami que sitio y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Saito Makimachi caminaba de un lado para otro llevaba toda una noche sin dormir y ni una sola pista del paradero de su hija, a su lado Tokio su mujer lloraba descontrolada pensando en todas las cosas que le podian pasar a su unica hija, habian interrogado mil veces a Kaoru Kamiya, la mejor amiga de su hija para saber si había visto gente extraña persiguendolas, o si habia logrado ver la cara de alguno de los secuestradores, pero la niña estaba demasiado afectada y lo unico que decia es que eran muchos. Era demasiado difiicl de creer para el primer ministro que en 24 horas ninguno de sus hombre tenía nada concreto que decirle, solo supociciones y cada una mas rara que la anterior, los medios de comunicacion no daban tregua a la tragedia familiar, y la prensa amarillista se atrevia a asegurar que todo fue un montaje para las elecciones o que la niña se habia escapado con algun enamorado, en fin la vida de Saito Makimachie en 24 horas habia cambiado de una vida maravillosa a la peor de sus pesadillas. El jefe de la policia, asuntos internos y el FBI estaban frente a el dandole miles de explicaciones por las que aun no tenian nada en concreto. El primer Ministro ya habia perdido por completo la paciensia y si no encontraba algo que lo calmara alguien iba a salir muy mal herido de todo esto.**

**Señor, lamento decierle, que lo unico que tenemos en concreto es que estamos tratando con mafia, pero usted sabe que en la mafia japonesa hay 4 familias y aun no tenemos la seguridad cual de todas es la que mantiene presa a su hija. - dijo el jefe de la policia intentando mantener la calma, pero sabia que el gobernarte explotaria al escuchar lo unico que tenian en concreto, pero no era para menos estabamos hablando de su unica hija y estaban peleando en contra del tiempo.**

**Me quieres decir que han pasado casi 24 horas y estamos exactamente igual que cuando empezamos, no entiendo la ineficiencia, unos simples secuestradores, son mas poderosos que todo el gobierno japones, tienen a mi hija y lo unico que se les ocurre decirme es que estamos tratando con mafia, diganme algo que no sepa maldita sea- grito molesto el gobernante de dicho pais.**

**Señor, es que no dejaron pistas, su trabajo fue limpio y sin rastros y eso nos hace el trabajo sumamente dificil – dijo el jefe de la policia con seriedad.**

**No quiero excusas estupidas, mejor quiero que localizes a Shishio – dijo Saito mientras se volvia a sentar en el mueble que antes estaba.**

**Pero, señor usted despidio a Shishi hace como un año, no enti..- trato de decir el hombre que cada vez se confundia mas, pero otra vez Saito lo interrumpio.**

**Yo sé que lo que despedi, solo te estoy dando una orden vé y cumplela o te lo explico con manzanas? – dijo ironicamente Saito mientras refunfuñaba cosas acerca de ineptitud. Tokio que en todo momento se había mantenido al margén de la conversacion se acarco a su esposo con ojos bañados en lagrimas y lo abrazo.**

**Tienes que encontrarla, Saito – dijo Tokio con voz quebrada.**

**La encontrare te lo juro – dijo Saito mientras besaba suavemente la mejilla de su esposa, aunque sabia que su juramento no iba a ser fácil tenía la leve idea de saber quien se la habia llevado, y los nombres que pasaban por su cabeza no eran muy alentadores que digamos.**

**¿Por qué? Quiero saber porque la mafía se llevaría a nuestra hija, acaso hay algo que tengo que saber? – dijo con seguridad Tokio. Saito sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta llegaria, pero no queria o mejor dicho no tenía muchas ganas de recordar, para contestar esa pregunta, se arrepentía de todo corazón se todo lo que habia pasado aquel día, pero lamentandose no iba a solucionar nada.**

**Flashback...**

**¿Qué hacemos con ella? – dijo uno de los hombres que mantenia presa a una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos marrón.**

**Matala, no nos sirve para nada- dijo Saito con voz cruel.**

**-Corre, Kiara, huye, vete – dijo la chica de largos cabellos y del armario Sali una chica de cabellos rosados con unas esapadas, vestidas como las demas mujeres que habian encontrado esa noche, y en su pecho llevaba el simbolo de la familia Shinomori, sus ojos grandes azules miraban a todos aquellos hombres con odio. Como la chica que era sostenida por los hombre vio que aquella niña no se movia de donde estaba y solo los muraba volvio a decirle. – Vete, Kiara, salvate, busca a Token – dijo la mujer ya casi desesperada, sabía que en su situación eran muy pocas las posibilidades, pero a aquella niña aun le quedaban posibilidades. **

**No voy a correr ni a esconderme, si morimos lo haremos con honor, no me criaron nunca como una cobarde – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica de ojos marrón.**

**Que mona – dijo Shishio con voz ironica, mientras le disparaba a la chica que mantenian presa la chica murio al instante. Entonces se acerco a la otra chica y se dio cuenta que estaba herida en la cadera, era increible que estuviera de pies, tal vez era fuerza de voluntad, asi que fue bastante sencillo desarmarla- y con esta monada que hacemos? – dijo Shishio mientras levantaba la cara de la chica de ojos azules para que Saito la viera.**

**-No sé, has lo que se te ocurra, tienes buena imaginacion, y se que te gusta domar fieras – dijo mientras salia de la habitacion.**

**Fin del flash back...**

**Saito – llamó Tokio a su esposo **

**No sé, pueden ser tantas cosas – mintio Saito a su esposa, mientras se levantaba para meterse al baño tenia que pensar mucho lo que iba a hacer.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kiara aun daba vueltas por toda la arena, el que su hermano se hubiera llevado a Misao la aterraba aveces su hermano podia ser algo impulsivo y muchas veces era su instinto quien actuaba y no su razón, y Misao en las pocas horas que la conocia habia demostrado ser alguien con demasiado caracter, esos dos en una habitacion solos era como meter dos jueyes machos en una misma cueva, y algo le decia que alguno de los dos iba a perder, pero no era muy dificil adivinar cual.**

**Ya mujer, estate quieta, me estas mareando con tanta vuelta- dijo Sousou quien entrenaba solo como siempre.**

**No puedo – dijo con sinceridad la chica de largos cabellos rosa.El hombre la miro directo a los ojos y puso su Katana en el piso y se acerco a ella la tomo del brazo y le hizo señas para que se sentara en la arena y el se arrodillo frente a ella.**

**A ver explicame, princesa, ¿qué ronda por tu cabeza, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- dijo sonriendo Sousou, sabía muy bien la reaccion que tendría esa pregunta en su pequeño amor.**

**¿Miedo? ¿ Yo? Te recuerdo que soy una Shinomori nosotros no sentimos miedo ante nada – dijo la chica con orgullo, y Sousou solo estalló en una carcajada y luego con una mirada traviesa le dijo.**

**¿Estas segura, Creo recordar quer la primera vez que hicimos el amor alguien temblaba de miedo – dijo Sousou sonriendo y Kiara simplemente se puso colorada hasta las orejas.**

**Sagara! – dijo la chica molesta **

**Ya solo era una broma, pero cuentame que pasa por tu mente que tanto te esta haciendo pensar – dijo Sousou dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.**

**Es Misao – dijo Kiara volviendo a su cara de afligida.**

**No te preocupes tanto, sabes que Aoshi no le hará daño, y si se lo hace bueno no seria la primera persona que lastimamos, Kiara – dijo con seriedad Sousou.**

**Eso no me tranquiliza, Sousou, al contrario me desespera más, todas las personas a las cuales lastimamos han hecho algo verdaderamente grave para merecerlo, pero esta chica solo es de la familia equivocada y eso me hace sentir como basura – dijo Kiara mirando al piso.**

**No digas eso, sabes de sobra que eres una gran mujer y una gran lider, y también sabes que confiamos en tí asi que no te puedes sentir asi – dijo Sousou tratando de darle animos a su chica, y de pronto ven a Sanosuke que se acercaba. Una vez frente a ellos sonrió.**

**Lamento interrumpir su momento intimo, pero parece que dejamos testigos en el secuestro, es una chica una tal Kaoru Kamiya, hay que informarle al jefe, pero con el humor que se carga ese hoy, yo no voy ni a acercarme no vaya a ser que le de con probar sus nuevas Kunais conmigo – dijo Sanusuke sonriendo con burla.**

**¿Kaoru Kamiya? ¿No es esa la chica que andaba con la tal Misao siempre? – pregunto Sousou al moreno.**

**Pues si eso parece, la chica que Kenshin le puso la espada en la garganta y puso cara de espanto, me dio mucha gracia su cara – dijo Sano recordando el momento del secuestro.**

**Ya sano, seguro era la primera que veia, no te burles – le regaño Kiara. – Bueno vamos con Aoshi el determinará que hacer – dijo Kiara levantandose del suelo.**

**Bueno yo espero que no ordene callarla para siempre, o por lo menos que no me lo ordene a mi, porque recien brille mi espada no quiero ensuciarla – dijo con voz tranquila Sanosuke. Kiara lo miro a los ojos con seriedad.**

**¿ Cómo puedes ser tan cruel aveces y con tanta normalidad? – preguntó Kiara mientras Sousou asentía. **

**No sé, tal vez va con mi magnifica personalidad – dijo Sonriendo con prepotencia Sanosuke.**

**¿Magnifica personalidad?...Vamos Sano todo el mundo sabe que lo unico magnifico que tienes es la forma en la que te peinas – dojo Sousou con una gran sonrisa de burla. A lo que Kiara solto una carcajada y Sanosuke resoplo.**

**- La envidia te corroe, tio, mejor dejala la envidia no es buena – dijo sonriendo el moreno.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Misao no acababa de entender como su vida habia cambiado en menos de 24 horas, el día anterior todo estaba perfectamente normal e iba a ser un día tan aburrido como siempre, pero ahora veía todo tan diferente, tal vez desde otro punto de vista. No entendía como su cuerpo habia reaccionado ante las caricias de un perfecto desconocido, y no de cualquier desconocido si no del hombre que la mantenia presa en sabrá Kami donde, y no de cualquier secuestrado si no del lider de la mafía japonesa. ¿en que momento su vida se volvio tan complicada? El dia anterior su unica preocupacion era pasar de curso y hoy sus preocupacion era saber cuantos días de vida le quedaban o cuanto tiempo duraria sin matar a ese hombre, porque las cosas eran tan dificiles que solo tenia dos opciones, o el la mataba a ella o ella lo mataba a el, pero alguien saldria herido de toda esa situacion. Y lo peor de todo es que el se creía que ya la tenia en sus garras porque no pudo reponder a ese comentario que el hizo antes de irse, pero no seño, si el tal Shinoomori se creía que le pondria las cosas fáciles se equivoco de persona porque no le iba a dar todo en bandeja de plata, no señor. Eso ya estaba decidido.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi se encontraba en su despacho mirando todo desde un punto de vista analitico, hacia menos de media hora habia tenido a la niña Makimachi sobre ese mismo escritorio donde tantas noches de imsomnio había pasado ideando la mejor estrategia para secuestrarla y hacer sufrir al maldito de Saito, ahora sobre ese escritorio en lo unico que podia pensar sin turbarce, era en las 1001 formas de poder hacer suya a esa muchachita igualada e imprudente, no sabia porque en ese momento la venganza era lo menos que le importaba y aunque si le causaba rabia consigo mismo, habia algo mas grande en ella que el no podia superar, tal vez era esos deseos fieros de ella de llevarle la contraria, o es que hace mucho tiempo nadie se ponia en contra de sus deseos, es que tal vez ya las cosas faciles lo había aburrido, no tenia una razón que lo convenciera del todo lo unico que sabia es que la haria suya de alguna forma u otra y contra ella utilizaria todas todas sus armas, hasta conseguir lo que queria aunque no entendia muy bien que era lo que en realidad queria. Aoshi se vio forzado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a su puerta, abrieron y eran Sano, Saousou y Kiara.**

**¿Qué pasa? – dijo Aoshi sin mirar a Kiara estaba lo bastante molesto como para ignorarla unos días.**

**Parece que dejamos una testigo – dijo Sano con tranquilidad .**

**¿ Qué testigo? – pregunto Aoshi molesto.**

**Kaoru Kamiya, la chica que siempre acompañaba a la Makimachi. Entonces que hacemos? – dijo Sousou con tranquolidad.**

**Bueno demosle una cordial visita a la chica Kamiya, si la chica es inteligente sabrá lo que le conviene – dijo Aoshi con naturalidad, y ambos hombre asintieron, pero Kiara se interpuso.**

**Yo iré – dijo Kiara**

**¿ Por qué si no estas de acuerdo con esto? – dijo Aoshi levantando una ceja.**

**Vamos Aoshi, hace tiempo no salgo de Misión y esto es una boberia estare aqui a mas tardar al amanecer, solo es diversión – dijo Kiara sonriendo . Sousou la miro a los ojos le había dicho a Kiara que no fuera a ninguna misión y ahora ella la pedia, estaba molesto muy molesto.**

**Esta bien, vé – dijo Aoshi.**

**Ire a prepararme, Gracias hermano – dijo para luego salir de la habitacion.**

**Vigilala, Sousou hay algo de esto que no me cuadra – dijo Aoshi con seriedad, y Sousou solo asintio, asi era mejor ya tendria tiempo de aclarar algunos puntos con ella.**

**Sousou se levanto hizo una reverencia y luego salio de la oficina, para buscar a su pequeño tormento , pero se encontro frente a frente con Kenshin, quien lo tomo del brazo y le dijo.**

**Ven tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Kenshin mientras lo guiaba a su propia oficina. Al llegar Kenshin se sentro frente al escritorio y sou sou en una silla frente a el.**

**A ver dime – dijo Sousou con seriedad.**

**Cuando le diran a Aoshi, ya hay rumores, escuche algo en la plaza, y es preferible que Aoshi se entere por boca de ustedes, a que se entere por terceros – dijo Kenshin.**

**¿ A quien escuchaste? – pregunto con molestia Sousou.**

**A una de las geishas de Aoshi dijo que vino a ser un trabajo a la casa grande y que te vio salir del area de los dormitorios, parece que no han sido tan discretos como pensabamos – dijo Kenshin.**

**Dios! Cada día las cosas se ponen peor – dijo Sousou.**

**Si no es bueno esos rumores – dijo Kenshin levantandose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro se Sousou.**

**No, no es solo eso – dijo Sousou mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la frente y se echaba los cabellos hacia tras en señal de cansancio. – Kiara esta embarazada. – dijo sousou con un hilo de voz. Kenshin se quedo sorpendido no sabia si pegarle a Sousou por su estupidez, si darle un abrazo de felicitaciones o si mandarle a construir un ataud o firmar los papeles de cremacion, para agilisar el proceso de su muerte.**

**¿Cómo estas? - fue lo único que se atrevio a preguntar,**

**Aparte de en serios problemas, pues bien, aunque estoy felíz, sean las situaciones que sean, igual es mi primer hijo – dijo Sousou tratando de mantener la calma. – Aunque me da miedo que aun asi la vayan a entregar en matrimonio, saber que esta prometida al estupido lider de la otra mafia, para limar asperesas, pero me enamore – dijo Sousou .**

**Lo sé, hermano, pero aqui el problema radica en que hicieron las cosas mal, ahora seguro a ti te destierran y a Kiara la dejaran aqui pero con un deshonor o desterrada dentro de la misma isla y eso seria terrible para ambos, porque igual lo separarian – dijo Kenshin mietras apretaba mas el hombro de sousou. **

**Eso nunca lo voy a permitir, no dejare que me separen ni de mi hijo, ni de mi mujer, primero me los robo, Kenshin, sé que no es buena idea enfrentarme con Aoshi el tiene las de ganar, pero primero me mata antes de que le haga algo a mi bebé... ¿ Qué paso cuando tu te enamoraste de Tomoe? – pregunto Sousou.**

**Fueron situaciones muy diferentes, Tomoe no estaba prometida, y nunca le menti a Aoshi siempre le dije que me gustaba su hermana, pero tu caso sabes que lo conciderará como una traicion, practicamente te acostaste con su hermana en sus narices, y eres su primer hombre de confianza, aunque entiendo muy bien tu pocsicion y la de Kiara, él se ha vuelto demasiado sobreprotector luego de la violacion de la niña – dijo Kenshin con seriedad.**

**Mejor ni hablemos de eso. Kenshin, porque me acuerdo de que tenemos aqui a la hija de ese maldito y luego me da con hacer cualquier locura y no puedo – dijo Sousou.**

**-Andate con cuidado, Sosusou ahora todo depende de tu poder de convencimiento – dijo Kenshin y luego de esto le dio la mano y Sousou abandono la oficina .**

**- Lo sé y creeme que no es algo que me de mucha confianza, que crees que le dire...: "Hola Aoshi tengo algo que decirte me acoste con tu hermana y vamos a tener un bebé, crees que puedas romper el compromiso?"...jeje si ya lo ceo y sabes que es lo otro veo mi cuerpo en pedazitos siendo devorados por los animales del mar. Crees que puedo estar tranquilo? – dijo con sarcasmo Sousou.**

**-Bueno pero algo tienes que hacer con ese asunto, Sousou, no podrán ocultar eso durante largo tiempo, ya en unos meses se le notara la barriga y no podrán hacer nada, solo rezar para que no los maten. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Aoshi estaba sentado en su despacho había llegado el momento de disfrutar de su triunfo, porque esta misión ya era un triunfo, pero escucuhar la voz desesperada de un padre era la mejor recompensa para un criminal. Habia pasado todo este tiempo para poder escuchar a Saito con voz quebrantada, desesperado y sobre todo sufriendo, queria ver al muy malnacido sufriendo. Bien lo habian dicho siempre no era bueno meterse con la mafia y mucho menos cuando el lider era Aoshi Shinomori. Ahora el disfrutaria de su victoria, no es que fuera sadico, pero le encantaba ver el dolor de aquellos que en algun momento lo querian hacer sufrir a el. Aoshi con tranquilidad tomo el telefono y marco el numero de Saito, ese numero lo sabia muy bien, habia pensado demasiado en ese momento, Saito pagaria por su tricion y lo pagaria demasiado caro. El telefono sono variaz veces hasta que contesto la voz cansada de Saito.**

**moshi-moshi – dijo una voz cansada y Aoshi escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada respiro que daba Saito, estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento.**

**Hola Saito! Me recuerdas? – dijo Aoshi con su frialdad tan usual. Saito temblo ligeramente, que si lo recordaba? Hubiera preferido que cualquier persona tuviera a su hija, cualquiera menos él, ese hombre le tenia una cuenta muy grande pendiente, y lo peor del caso es que era sumamente peligroso y agil. Maldecia el momento en que su codiacia lo habia llevado a traicinarlo, la verdad es que esa noche había exedido todos los limites- Bueno, mi querido amigo tomare ese silencio como un si, te voy a pedir un favor Saito, dile a tus hombres, los mismos que estan rastriando esta llamada que pierden su tiempo y no encontraran solo lo que yo quieran que ellos encuentren, y yo tu les pediria que dejaran de escuchar porque tu y yo tenemos una conversacion pendiente de viejos "socios"o prefieres que ellos se enteren del fraude que eres – dijo Aoshi con toda la maldad que podia existir en el.**

**Hola, Aoshi mucho tiempo sin saludarte, ya solo hablamos tu y yo – dijo Saito tratando de no demostrar su derrota.**

**Muy bien, Saito asi me gusta que seas, obediente – dijo Aoshi con crueldad estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento que no le importaba extenderlo – Me entere que tu unica hija desaparecio, es una lastima con tantos peligros que corre una hermosa jovencita como ella, en manos de pervertidos como...no sé que ejemplo dar...tal vesz correria peligro si callera en manos de una persona como tu, Saito Makimachi, claro que obvio que tu no la tienes – dijo Aoshi con maldad.**

**Maldito, eres un maldito Aoshi Shinomori, devuelvemela – dijo Saito ya casi al borde de la desesperacion.**

**Claro, ¿devolvertela, a ver Saito como quieres que te la devuelva, como me devolviste tu a mi hermana Tomoe o como me devolviste a mi hermana Kiara. ¿Cómo quieres a tu hija devuelta, Saito? ¿Muerta o violada sabra Kami por cuantos?...respondeme esa maldito – dijo Aoshi con rabia contenida ese hombre y el tenian un trato y ese maldito se metio en su antiguo escondite y quemo las casas, mato a todos los que pudo, robo su dinero y violo a su hermana, y ahora le pedia devuelta a su hija...que ironico.**

**Por lo que mas quieras, Aoshi, no le hagas daño a mi hija – dijo Saito pidiendole a Kami perdon mentalmente porque sabia que todo lo que Aoshi decia era totalmente cierto.**

**Por lo que mas quiero es que lo estoy haciendo, Saito, por el orgullo de mi hermana – dijo Aoshi – pero no te preocupes Saito que mi plan no es matarla ni mucho menos violarla, sabes que soy una asesino pero tengo reglas. Reglas que tu como el maldito que eres no cumpliste, tu hija se enamorara tanto de este sitio que sera ella la que no quiera volver a tu lado, asi seré Saito, ella preferira a tus peores enemigos antes que a tu familia, y eso sera lo que te hara llorar lagrimas de sangre Saito, adios Saito –dijo Aoshi para luego cortar la comunicacio como si nada.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Aoshi continuaba disfrutando de su reciente victoria, tener el control absoluto de la situacion sin duda era la sensacion mas gratificante que puede sentir un ser humano. mientras pensaba en todo lo bueno que habia sucedido en estos recientes dias tomaba un whisky doble, lo mejor de la vida era poder disfrutar esos momentos felices con la comopañia cercana del alcohol. La niña Makimachi era un volcan, era como una droga, era porbarla y querer mas sin pensarlo, ninguna mujer...ninguna, habia despertado en él un deseo tan fuerte de tenerla como esa chica, y lo peor de todo es que eso habia solo con un beso. Era frustrante y a la misma vez exitante, necesitaba sentirla mas cerca pero a la mimsa vez sabia que ella no le iba a ser el trabajo fácil...bueno como si a el le importara, nunca le habia importado lo que pensaban los demas y no empezaria ahora a darle importancia a lo que pensaban los demas, esa niña tenia algo diferente y la tendría aunque media aldea se molestara o aunque todos se le pongan defrente, siempre habia sido un hombre decidido y eso no lo cambiaria y esta vez habia decidido que esa niña fuera de el ahora o mañana o pasado, pero lo seria. De un momento a otro tocaron a su puerta. A su despacho entro una jovencita de cabellos anaranjado fuerte y la piel morena, mediana estatura y una sonrisa. Vesitada con un uniforme de sirvienta.**

**Aoshi-Sama la cena, ya esta lista, y en la sala de estar lo esperan Sousou-Sama, Megumi-sama, Sanosuke-Sama, y Hiko sama – dijo la niña.**

**¿Hiko? – preguntó Aoshi con algo se sorpresa.**

**Si, el señor Hiko acaba de llegar y vino a presentar sus respetos, señor Aoshi – dijo la muchacha.**

**Perfecto,Lirin , hazlo pasar, – dijo sonriendo, las cosas cada vez se ponian mejor, cada vez aparecian mas personajes claves para esta venganza, si las cosas seguian en ese camino pronto todo saldria mejor de lo que habia planeado en un principio. La chica hizo una reverencia respetuosa y salio del despacho y sin pasar mucho tiempo entro a el despacho, el hombre se veía algo maduro pero muy conservado, sus cabellos era largisimos de color marron y sus ojos igual, tenia el rostro serio pero habia un rastro de emocion en sus ojos. Hizo una reverencia respetuosa frente al okashira y pronto comenzo a hablar.**

**Me dijeron que la tienes Aoshi, ¿esta aqui? – pregunto con algo de desespero en hombre recien llegado.**

**Sí, si aqui esta, pero mas adelante hablaremos de ella, por lo pronto cuentame como te fue en tu mision, ¿todo salio segun lo pautado? – pregunto Aoshi con seriedad.**

**No vengas con putadas Aoshi , sabes que la mision la podía hacer cualquiera, era un asesinato sin ningun tipo de riesgo, me sacaste del país solo para que no hiciera nada en el secuestro – dijo Hiko con molestia y algo de rencor.**

**No te molestes conmigo, Hiko, solo no queria que pusieras en riesgo la mision, iba a ser un fuerte de golpe para ti verla de sopeton, lo mjeor es que la veas aqui – dijo Aoshi con tranquilidad.**

**¿Me dejaras verla hoy? – pregunto Hiko con desespero.**

**Sí, la veras hoy durante la cena – dijo Aoshi sonriendo por primera vez desde que aquel hombre habia entrado al despacho y el hobre sonrio de vuelta.**

**¿Se parece a ella?- pregunto con emocion Hiko.**

**Si, es igual de hermosa que Tokio – dijo Aoshi sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa de Hiko se borro y aparecio en el una expresion sombria.**

**¿Y a Saito? – pregunto con molestia en la voz, como si tuviera una espina clavada en el pecho .**

**Puedes estar tranquilo, no tiene nada de ese animal – dijo Aoshi tambien con una mirada seria.**

**¿Cabe la posibilidad de que se parezca a mi? – pregunto Hiko con un dejo de esperanza en la voz. A lo que Aoshi respondio sonriendo abiertamente.**

**Si un caracter de espanto, una sinceridad demasiado indiscreta, y una rebeldia demasiado fuerte para su propio bien, si eso no es parecerse no quiero saber lo que sea...en fin estoy seguro que si le sueltas una katana debe de ser igual de temible que tu – dijo con una sonrisa Aoshi.**

**¿Sabe manejarlas?- pregunto hiko con sorpresa.**

**Ruego a Kami-sama que por el bien fisico de todos, mejor que no las sepa usar – dijo Aoshi sonriendo y hiko tambien sonrio.**

**¿Sabes que le gusta? ¿ Que come? ¿Le trajeron ropa? – pregunto casi sin respirar.**

**Oye, Hiko, parame el interogatorio, que yo aun no se nada de ella, te dare la oportunidad de que la conozcas tu mismo y le preguntes todo lo que quieras, mientras tanto te quiero a mi lado otra vez ahora viene la parte mas dificil – dijo Aoshi mientras pasaba su mano por su frente en señal de cansancio.**

**Gracias Aoshi, asi será – dijo Hiko lavantandose de la silla donde antes estaba sentado y se dirigia para la puerta, pero antes de salir por la puerta la voz de aoshi lo detuvo.**

**Por cierto, llamé hoy a Saito para presumir de mi victoria – dijo Aoshi sonriendo otra vez.**

**Ese maldito, debimos matarlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero siempre te he dicho Aoshi que tal vez ganaste una batalla, pero no debes presumir hasta que ganes la guerra- dijo Hiko con seriedad.**

**Hai, Sensai – dijo Aoshi con seriedad. – Pero esta guerra la ganó yo, eso lo juro – dijo friamente Aoshi y Hiko salio de el despacho del Okashira. Rapidamente entro la mimsa joven al despacho haciendo reverencias desde la entrada y sonriendo.**

**Aoshi-Sama, ¿se le ofrece algo mas? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera.**

**Si, Lirin, Vé al segundo piso a donde hospedamos a la chica que trajimos y le vas a decir que baje a cenar con todos nosotros. – dijo Aoshi.**

**Si, Señor – dijo para luego salir del despacho. La chica obedecio la orden del Okashira, subio a el segundo piso y toco la puerta de aquella habitacion y cuando le dieron el permiso entro y encontro una joven recostada en la cama, nadie estaba a gusto con la llegada de esa chica se rumoraba que era la hija del primer ministro el mismo hombre que mando a destruis la vieja aldea, todos estaban bravs cona esa niña pero la joven Shinomori, la señorita Kiara habia ordenado que se le tratara con respeto y amabilidad, y como a ciencia cierta ella no sabia quien era y porque estaba alli, su deber no era jusgar si no seguir las ordenes.**

**Dime – dijo la chica sonriendo con sinceridad, para ser la hija del primer ministro era muy simpatica.**

**Buena el señor Aoshi quiere que baje a cenar con los demas – dijo la chica tambien sonriendo.**

**¿Como te llamas? – pregunto Misao sonriendo.**

**Lirin, Señorita, ¿Y usted? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.**

**Me llamo Misao, pero no me hables de usted, bueno Lirin quiero que le des este gran mensaje al sopenco de tu jefe, le diras que no bajare a cenar con el ni con nadie, ni comere nada de aqui no vaya a ser como el infierno que si comes algo luego no hay quien te saque – dijo Misao mientras volvia a lansarse a su cama.**

**Señorita yo cumplo con decirlo sin problemas, solo que si me pide mi opinion , no es buena idea que haga enfadar al señor Aoshi, el no es malo pero no es bueno quitarle la autoridad, eso le molesta. – dijo la chica sonriendo.**

**Bueno en eso si tienes razón, ese tiene la autoridad sobre ustedes, sin ofender, pero sobre mi no tiene ni un minimo de autoridad – dijo Misao.**

**Bueno ya le digo señorita, no se preocupe – dijo Lirin para luego salir de la habitacion. La chica bajo las escaleras casi volando y toco la puerta del despacho del señor y cuando le dieron el permiso entro. Hizo una reverencia y entonces se aventuro hablar y le temblaban hasta los dientes el señor se pondria como fiera.**

**Señor, la chica dijo que no pensaba bajar a comer ni con usted ni con nadie, porque a lo mejor este sitio era como el infierno que si comias algo luego no podias sacar – termino de decir la chica y ya esperaba los gritos del señor, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el señor solo sonreia, y si era peligroso hacer gritar al señoer, hacerlo sonreir era doblemente peligroso.**

**¿Te dijo algo más? – dijo el Aoshi.**

**Si señor, tambien me dijo que usted tiene autoridad sobre todos nosotros , pero no sobre ella – dijo la chica y Aoshi se levanto y le ordeno que fuera a la cocina mientras el se dirigia a la habitacion de la chica y cuando alli estuvo abrio la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar.**

**Nadie te enseño a tocar las puertas – dijo con frialdad Misao desde su cama.**

**Te recuerdo que esta es MI casa, hago lo que sea donde me de la gana – dijo Aoshi sonriendo. Se dirigio a el ropero que su hermana habia llenado de ropa para Misao y busco entre las piezas y saco un traje negro y unos zapatos y los lanzo sobre una silla que no estaba muy lejos de la cama.**

**Eso quiero que uses para la cena , asi que arreglate que te esperamos – dijo Aoshi sin ningun tipo de expresion. **

**Pierdes tu tiempo ya te envie a decir que no voy a bajar a cenar – dijo Misao acomodandose en su cama.**

**No te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando – dijo Aoshi con frialdad.**

**¿Y con que derecho te atreves a ordenarme algo, Shinomori? – dijo con rabia Misao mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando fijamente a Aoshi aveces le daban ganas de reventarlo. Aoshi tomo a Misao fuertemente del brazo pero sin hacerle daño y tiro de ella para levantarla de la cama cuando la tuvo de frente la beso como siempre demandantemente, con pasion contenida por mucho tiempo. Cuando se alejo un poco de ella le dijo:**

**Con el derecho que me da el tener tu vida en mis manos – dijo mientras se acercaba y volvia a besarla y mordia el labio inferior de la chica, misao estaba a cada segundo mas molesta asi que levanto la mano para abofetearlo, pero Aoshi sostuvo su mano y la empujo a la cama.**

**Eres demasiado rebelde para tu propio bien – dijo Aoshi sonriendo con ironia.**

**Pues así he sido siempre, no me van a poder cambiar nunca, fijate – dijo Misao desde la cama con odio mientras intentaba sentarse pero una mano de Aoshi en su pecho se lo impidió.**

**Aquí aprenderas a hacer obediente, a no dar problemas, aprenderas a callar cuando sea necesario y a solo hablar cuando se te pida tu opinion – dijo Aoshi mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de Misao quien lo intentaba de mirar con odio, pero sus ojos transmitian mas deseo que odio y ese era un dilema que estaba preocupando a la joven de mirada azulada.**

**Que bien, que bonita fantasia señor Shinomori, ¿y quien me enseñara usted? – dijo la chica con rebeldia mostrando otra vez ese orgullo casi arrogante que estaba volviendo loco a aquel joven Okashira.**

**Por supuesto, tendras que aprenderlo o si no...- trato de decir a Aoshi pero Misao no lo dejo terminar.**

**¿O si no qué? ¿Me matará?...Vamos Shinomori hagalo ya, mateme, saque su maldita Katana o lo que sea y corteme la garganta, para que alargar la espera si puede terminar este asunto ya – grito Misao con cólera, estaba harta de esa situacion de esperar hora tras hora a que la mataran y cada hora la ansiedad se volvia mayor, ya no lo soportaba si la iba a matar que la matara ya, pero que no siguiera con ese maldito juego del gato y del raton, porque algo le decia que si eso no acababa uno de los dos saldria lastimado con esa situacion. **

**No – solo eso se limito a decir Aoshi, quien se encontraba totalmente sorprendido con aquella situacion, era muy normal oir a una persona pidiendo que no lo mataran, pero escuchar a una pidiendo que la mataran era algo que nunca antes en su vida había experimentado, y que fuera con esa niña era algo que no le terminaba de agradar. En ese momento de confusion de Aoshi, Misao lo aprovecho para empujarlo con todas las fuerzas que desconocia que tenia y logro salir corriendo hacia la puerta del baño, Aoshi tuvo la oportunidad de sostenerla para que no se fuera, pero estaba muy molesto y prefirio no hacerlo, no queria hacerle mas daño del que se había propuesto en un principio pero es que con ella su autocontrol se iba a la mierda, por eso prefirió dejarla correr , pero unas palabras de Misao fueron las que derrramaron el vaso del autocontrol.**

**¿Que clase de asesino eres shinomori?... Si no eres capas de matarme, te dare un consejo si me vas a matar matame ahora, porque sé que pronto me van a encontrar, asi que si me vas a matar ...matame- dijo Misao desde la entrada de aquella pequeña habitacion, sentía un miedo profundo pero preferia tener miedo por los minutos que tardara en morir a vivir en esa incertidumbre de esperar una muerte que no sabes cuando llegara. Aoshi ya estaba demasiado furioso esa niña no entendia que la queria matar, si, pero a besos, queria quemarla pero de deseo, queria que sintiera el mismo ardor que sentia el.**

**¿Quieres morir, Misao? – pregunto Aoshi con una voz tan penetrante que helaba los huesos de cualquiera y te penetraba hasta el alma si se lo permitias - ¿Quieres sentir una espada en tu cuello? – volvió a preguntar Aoshi con esa voz que casi sonaba macabra, mientras comenzaba a caminar con paso firme hacía ella , Misao no sabia si salir corriendo y esconderse a llorar o simplemente esperar una muerte rapida o tal vez lenta, pero todo el tiempo se le fue en pensarlo, porque sintio la mano de aoshi halandola y lanzandola denuevo a la cama y el volvio arrodillarse frente a ella y con un rapido movimiento desenfundo su espada, en aquel momento Misao comprendio aquel dicho que tanto su madre le repetia, "no es lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo venir", cerro los ojos esperando aquel corte que nunca llego, pero si pudo sentir aquel frio metal en su cuello, estaba a merced de aquel hombre y no habia salida.- Vuelvo a preguntarte, Misao, ¿quieres morir?...es facinante, no? Con un simple movimiento puedo acabar con tu vida, pero sabes algo no me da la real gana de hacerlo, porque seria muy facil – dijo Aoshi sacando la espada del cuello de la joven, y poniendola al lado de ambos mientras se bajaba un poco para alcanzar los labios de ella para darle uno de aquellos besos que ya se estaban siendo tan conocidos entre ellos un beso de esos demandantes y con siempre deseos de sentir mas. Aoshi mismo luego de un rato dio por terminado el beso y Misao jadeo un segundo y lo miro con un profundo odio y deseo mal disimulado – no juegues conmigo Misao, siempre me han gustado los retos y mas cuando sé que tengo la oportunidad de ganar – dijo Aoshi para luego levantarse y arreglarse la ropa como si nada y dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de irse se volvio a mirar a Misao – Hazme el favor de arreglarte que solo te estamos esperando a ti – dijo para luego marcharse. Misao se levanto y se miro al espejo odiaba a ese hombre, o por lo menos eso queria creer ella, aunque preferia no pensarlo. Misao miro la ropa que Aoshi habia tomado para ella, era un traje muy lindo, de color negro, y entonces recordo que todo lo que habia usado desde que llego era ropa de color negro o azul, y apunto mentalmente porque siempre vestian de negro, habían tantas cosas de ese sitio que descocnocia, como eso de los rangos, o porque ese sitio aun se mantenia como si estuvieran en plena era meiji y no en pleno siglo 21.**

**Misao entro al cuarto de baño y comenzo arreglarse para la dichosa cena, a la cual Aoshi tan "cordialmente" la habia invitado. Luego de ducharse se puso el vestido negro y se sorprendio al darse cuenta que le quedaba perfecto como mandado a hacer, se amarro la mitad del pelo, se maquillo levemente y se puso las sandalias de tacon negro. Misao penso que tenia que agradecerle a Kiara por haber ambientado esa habitacion para ella, y haberle conseguido todo lo que necesitaba.Misao termino de arreglarse y se sento en la cama y se pregunto como saldria de alli, si la puerta siempre tenia pestillo. Misao se levanto y fue a la puerta y para su sorpresa Aoshi la habia dejado abierta para que pudiera salir, Misao salió de la habitacion y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, luego de un rato predida llego hasta donde estaban los sirvientes, y de lejos vió a Lirin y esta sonrio con dulzura.**

**Señorita Misao que bueno que se decidió salir de su habitacion, la estan esperando en el comedor – dijo la chica de cabellos anaranjados cuando por fin se acerco.**

**Sí, Lirin, lo pense mejor y decidí bajar, ¿Me puedes mostrar donde queda el comedor? – pregunto Misao sonriendo.**

**Si, Misao-Dono, sigame – dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion al comedor, donde todos la esperaban, Misao mientras paseaba por los pasillos de auella casa mas se sorprendia, era hermosa, le encantaba ese lugar por mucho que doliera reconocerlo. Las paredes parecian estar llenas de historias fabulosas, como aquellos viajos lugares que casi podias sentir que hacia siglos en ese mismo lugar pasaron tantas cosas ocultas solo esperando para que uno las descubrieras, Misao miraba todo, cada cuadro, cada pintura, cada retrato , cada jarron, cada escultura, estaba fascinanda con ese sitio, que ni se dio cuenta cuanda ya habian llegado al comedor. Era una fuerte puerta de madera . Misao entro y al instante pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, pero habia una en especifico que la sentia demasiado intensa sobre ella, por un momento penso que era la mirada de Aoshi la que la estaba sintiendo, pero cuando miro directamente a Aoshi se dio cuenta que el no la miraba cosas que la sorprendio profundamente, entonces vio a un hombre que no habia visto antes al llegar a ala isla, tenia el cabello largo muy de un color negro y los ojos marron, vestia con una capa algo exagerada para la epoca, pero ya nada le sorprendia penso con ironia, Miro la mesa detenidamente y vio que los unicos dos lugares en la mesa eran al lado de Aoshi y el otro al lado de Kiara, sin pensarlo. Aun sentia auqella fija mirada en ella. La cena transcurrio sin ninguna novedad solo las constantes preguntas de aquel extraño hombre, y la gran indiferencia de Aoshi hacia ella como si no se conocieran. Al finalizar la cena Megumi y Sanosuke se retiraron, Kenshin tomo a su hijo para llevarlo a su habitacion y Kiara le dijo en voz baja que tenia que hablar con ella asi que Kiara dijo que la llevaria a la habitacion, quedando solo en el comedor Hiko, Aoshi y Sousou quien casi temblaba al saber que sensei estaba en la isla, a el no le podria mantener mucho tiempo la mentira se daria cuenta muy pronto del embarazo de Kiara y si había alguien un poco mas terrible de Aoshi era Hiko.**

**Kiara y Misao salieron a toda prisa del comedor por el recorrido hasta la habitacion de Misao, ella trato de preguntarle a Kiara varias veces que ocurria pero ella le contestaba que no era seguro hablar ahy, que tenia que aprender que en ese sitio siempre habia alguien escuchando. Al llegar a la habitacion Kiara empezo a buscar en todos los rincones del cuarto, setras de los estantes, en el baño , en el tocador, en la cama, en los jarrones en todos lados. Misao solo la miraba confundida.**

**Kiara, ¿Que buscas? – pregunto Misao sin entender nada de lo que ocurria.**

**Micrófonos, pero creo que no hay asi que podemos hablar – dijo Kiara. – Misao, hoy voy a ir a ver a tu amiga Kaoru Kamiya – dijo Kiara y la cara de Misao al instante tomo una expresion de preocupación, confiaba en esa chica pero no se le olvidaba que ella tambien era una asesina y que en cualquier momento la podia matar a ella o a su amiga – Esto que voy a hacer es muy complicado, me pueden matar por esto – revelo la chica de cabellos rosa como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa – No le hare daño solo tienes que escribirle una carta que diga que estas bien que estas segura, pero que no puede decir nada de tu secuestro por su seguridad que no diga nada en los interrogatorios y estara bien, te lo prometo – dijo Kiara a Misao mientras le le pasaba una hoja de papel y un sobre. Misao la tomo y rápido empezo a escribir unas cuantas letras, sabia que debia ser precisa y con pocos detalles y aunque quisiera decirle algun detalle de donde estaba no podria porque no tenia ni una minima idea. Termino y la puso en el sobre para luego darsela a Kiara. Habia entendido cuanto ella estaba arriesgando por ella y era algo que le tenia que agradecer mucho.**

**Kiara, Gracias por todo – dijo Misao.**

**Aun no me las des, solo prometeme que te aprenderas a cuidar, yo en algun tiempo no lo podre hacer, a mi me mataran o me sacaran de aqui – dijo Kiara con resignacion.**

**De que hablas, Kiara? Eres la hermana del Okashira no pueden dañarte – dijo Misao con espanto por la forma tan resiganada en la que hablaba su improvisada amiga.**

**Tienes que entender que en esta isla el delito mas grave es la traicion, yo traicione la confianza de Aoshi hace mucho tiempo y no hablo precisamente de esto que voy a hacer, tienes que aprender a guardarte las espaldas tu sola para cuando yo no este – dijo Kiara.**

**Pero de que hablas Kiara? – dijo Misao sin entender nada.**

**Pronto te enteraras – dijo Kiara para luego marcharse de esa habitacion dejando a la pobre Misao consternada.**

**Kiara saliendo de alli se fue a su propia habiatacion para cambiarse, se vistio totalmente de negro, con ropa holgada que le permitiera moverse con rapides. Preparo sus armas y reviso que todo estuviera en orden.Guardo aquella carta entre sus ropas como el mas preciado de los tesoros, si alguien llegaba a leer esa carta se podia considerara muerta. Kiara mientras preparaba sus cosas escucho un ruido en su balcon, la puerta estaba abierta como siempre y no tenia que girarse para saber de quien se trataba, temblo levemente sabia que debia estar molesto con ella y no lo culpaba, pero era muy tarde para flaquear ahora.**

**Un día te romperas una pierna si sigues subiendo por la ventana, no se si lo sabes pero ya inventaron las escaleras – dijo Kiara mi8entras seguia sin volverse.**

**No dices lo mismo cuando vengo en las madrugadas a dormir contigo – dijo Sousou pero sin ese toque picaro que siempre habia entre ellos, si no mas bien como para recordarle que ella era su amante y que habia cometido un erro gravisimo. Ella se mantuvo callada no le convenia empezar una discusion en ese momento porque sabia que no tenia las de ganar y tampoco tenia el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, ya mas adelante trataria de contentar a Sousou, pero ahora tenia cosas que hacer, asi que sin decir nada se encamino al baño. – Creí que podia confiar en tí, Kiara – y esas palabra le calleron a la chica de cabellos color rosa como un balde de agua fria, la confianza de el era algo que se habia ganado poco a poco y no se podia dar el lujo de perderla. Asi que se volvio acercar a la puerta del baño para poder mirarlo y lo encontro sentado en la cama con la cabeza abajo y las manos unidas.**

**Sabes que puedes hacerlo – dijo Kiara desde la puerta.**

**Teniamos un acuerdo, recuerdas, no mas misiones, no mas entrenamientos – dijo Sousou a lo que Kiara asintió sabía que el tenia razon, pero ahora era algo que tenia que hacer.**

**Lo sé, pero se iba a ver muy raro que no saliera de mision en tanto tiempo, iban a sospechar algo – dijo Kiara aun desde la puerta intentando convencer a Sousou.**

**Entonces, hubieras esperado a que te dieran una misión pero tu pediste esta misión – dijo Sousou con molestia en la voz – Sabes que pienso?...que la culpable de todo esto es Misao Makimachi, nunca me habias desobedecido hasta que llego ella – dijo Sousou con rabia y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Kiara.**

**Esperame un minuto, Sousou, yo no soy tu hija, yo no tengo porque obedecerte – dijo Kiara tratando de no gritar tan alto, porque una imprudencia les podia costar la vida a ambos/**

**No, no eres mi hija, pero serás mi esposa y no puedo permitir que MI esposa... – dijo Sousou comenzando a alzar el tono de voz pero Kiara lo interumpio.**

**Quieres una esposa ideal, que no te cuase problemas y siga tus ordenes? PERFECTO! Busacatela en el pueblo te aseguro que hay muchas candidatas que moririan por casarse con el primer hombre de confianza del Okashira – dijo Kiara con molestia nunca se imagino ese machismo por parte de Sousou.**

**Escuchame con atención, Kiara, a mi no me importa mi unica mujer eres tu, pero no permitire que te hagas daño...TIENES UNA BEBE MIO EN TU VEINTRE,CARAJO – dijo con fuerza Sousou lo q8ue asusto un poco a Kiara.**

**Gritalo mas alto que creo que en China no te escucharon – dijo Kiara – Ahora si me disculpas tengo una mision, ire a presentar mis respetos. Kiara salio de la habitacion prendiendo en llamas, era algo inaudito lo que había pasado, acaso Sousou era como todos los demas en esa isla uno maschistas que veían a la mujer como una gallinita para poner huevos y no como una compañera. Caminaba por los pasillos con rapidez mientras ignoraba a todo el que se le cruzara por el camino. Llego a la puerta del despacho de su hermano y cuando iba a tocar escucho voces en la habitacion. Dandose cuenta al instante que su hermano no estaba solo, trato de reconocer la voz y en las proximas palabras puso darse cuenta que se trataba del maestro Hiko, pero lo que le sorprendio exactamente no fue que Hiko estuviera en la habitacion mas bien la discusion que habia dentro de dicha oficina.**

**Ya se lo he explicado sensei, que no es sensato decir la verdad por el momento, le puede hacer daño a ella y no creo que sea lo que busca – dijo Aohsi con su usual tranquilidad.**

**¿Y a ti que carajo te importa si le hago daño? A ti solo te importa tu maldita venganza...PERO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESA CHICA PUEDE SER MI HIJA – dijo Hiko con rabia contenida y Kiara podia escuchar el ruido de las botas de Hiko caminando de un lado a otro.**

**Lo sé, y tambien sé que a ti te importa tanto esta venganza como a mi, se que quieres salir a gritarselo, pero para ella eres un perfecto desconocido – dijo Aoshi intentando calmar la ansiedad de aquel otro personaje.**

**Era mi hermano, Aoshi, era mi hermano del alma y me traiciono tenemos que matarlo y eso es ya – dijo Hiko, mientras empezaba a caminar y los pasos se hacian cada vez mas y mas cercanos a donde Kiara estaba, pero Kiara estaba en un estado casi en shock no entendia nada absolutamente nada, pero no le agrdaba lo que escuchaba... ¿Otra traición?... ¿Una hija de Hiko... ¿Misao?... habían cientos de preguntas en su mente y no habia respuesta para ninguna. Hiko abrio la puerta de la habitacion encontrandose frente a frente con Kiara. Y a Kiara solo le paso por la mente que estaba en graves problemas.**

**¿Cuanto sabes? – pregunto Hiko con voz helada.**

**Continuara...**

**Hola sé que todo lo que diga no repara el tiempooooo que me tarde en actualizar y creanme que lo siento no fue mi intencion tardarme tanto, pero bueno tuve muchos problemas con este cap. Desde falta de musa, falta de internet y hasta enfermedades y muertes, pero no importa. Estoy viva, no aun no me he muerto :D asi que bueno ya saben estoy otra vez a la carga con este segundo cap. De secuestrada espero que les haya gustado...como siempre si tiene una dida, coemntario, carta bomba, felicitaciones o simplemente quieren hablar conmigo...pues me pueden escribir a mi correo de hotmail... cierto: **

**Muchas Muchas gracias a todos por la aceptacion a esta nueva historia me han sorprendido asi que muchas gracias por los animos y los buenos deseos... Prometo que no los defraudare con este nuevo material. Y este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a: Azul acero y a mi gran amiga del alma Alcione...aunque sé que ya no es tu nick, pero siempre te rocrdare asi amiga.**

**Contestaciones a los reviws:**

**Blue Acero: Hola amiguita espero que esto no te haya defraudado porque lo escribi con mucho cariño y lamento mucho la tradanza pero aqui esta espero que lo ahyas disfrutado... espero tu reviw ;)**

**Alcione: Hello girl! Espero que te hayan gustado los camibios que hice y como al fin lo termine, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado durante todo este tiempo por cierto...sabes que nos conocemos hace un año! Wow eso es mucho mucho tiempo amiga...por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero haber sido la primera, y quiero darte una sorpresototota :D. Dios te bendiga amiga!**

**Gabyhyatt: Gracias por siempre brindarme tu apoyo, se lo de la ortografía y ando trabajando con eso. Bueno espero tu reviw.**

**Miara Makisan: Hola gracias un millón de gracias por los piropos :D... si siguen así todos ustedes me lo voy a creer :D... Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia, pues espero que la disfrutes porque esto es para mi, intentare que Aoshi no mate a Sousou jijiji pero al final lo decide el ;).**

**Rakkelinha: Gracias un millón de gracias por tus palabras tan lindas...espero no defraudarte y que este capitulo te haya gustado...Arigato**

**Cristy-girl: Gracias por tu reviw...bueno ya vez que Aoshi no tenia planeado nada malo para la chica solo un sustito pero se lo llevo el. Bueno muchuas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Emina-dono: Gracias muchas gracias por tu revió espero que te haya gustado, espero que comentes de estes...Gracias :D**

**Ceres: Hola gracias por tan lindas palabras, yo creo que es muy raro imaginarse aun Aoshi de esta forma, pero siempre me gusta transportarlos a algo diferente, realmente no se si lo logro pero por lo menos hago el intento. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias**

**Misao21: Hola! Gracias gracias por tus palabras tan lindas y por tantos halagos, que bueno que te gusto mi historia, espero que esta continuaron haya llenado tus expectativas...Gracias espero que comentes sobre este nuevo cap. Misao & Aoshi por siempre ;)**

**Seyruu: Hola! Gracias por tu reviw, bueno ya ves aquí un poquito como anda naciendo el amor entre estos dos..bueno por eso dicen que entre el amor y el podio solo hay un paso...bueno gracias ojala comentes sobre este nuevo cap.**

**Misao Shinomori – 12: Nina! Hola! Me lo dices tanto tanto que soy buena en esto que me lo terminar creyendo...la actualización de baño de luna viene pronto muy pronto...bueno gracias por siempre apoyarme amiguita.**

**Pnk girl: Hola gracias por tu reviw espero que te haya gustado y que comentes otra vez. Gracias**

**Verónica: Hola gracias, sabes que me encanta poder pensar que cause aunque sea un mínimo de duda en ti y que quieres saber que paso, espero en este cap. Poder aclararte algunas duda...gracias por comentar.**

**Kaoru Sakura: Siento mucho haberlo dejado hay pero es que tenia que causar la duda en ustedes . Gracias por tus lindas palabras no sabes cuanto significan para mi. No se si ya has aclarado tu duda, pero bueno Kenshin si tiene un hijo que se llama Token y es hijo de Tomoe. Y parece que ya la venganza es lo menos importante para Aoshi como el mismo dijo en este capitulo...deveras muchas gracias por comentar y espero de corazón que se repita.**

**Luna sol nocturno: Hola, gracias por tu comentario...bueno en este capitulo ya explique un poco más como estuvo eso entre la isla y Saito. Gracias mil por comentar y espero que se repita :D.**

**Ahora si! **

**Sayonara! Muchos besos nos vemos en la próxima entrega de secuestra y por favor por favor dejen reviws...Gracias!**

**Kiara Fujimuya Futura de Aya si lo atrapo ;)**


	3. MENSAJE URGENTE

Mensaje Urgente

Por: Kiara Fujimuya

Hola! Se que muchos de ustedes deben estar pensando donde estoy. Me he sentado a redactor este documento con el unico fin de llevar este mensaje. La razon por la cual no estoy actualizando es que estuve mucho mucho tiempo sin internet, porque a mi pc mandaron un virus. El virus fue tan fuerte que borro todas todas mis historias...cuando por fin recupere mi pc, mis animos de escrbir fueron muy pocos y la verdad me iba a despedir del mundo de fanfiction por un tiempo, la verdad ya habia tomado la decision y hasta tenia el documento redactado, pero la verdad no creo que sea justo dejar todas mis historias en el aire. Pero la verdad es que tengo que empezar otra vez desde cero. Por lo que con este mensaje les quiero decir que estoy abriendo una ventana de sugerencias, con cosas que ustedes creen que podrian ayudarme, espero su ayuda. Aparte de eso quiero que se vistan de paciencia actualizare, siiii!jajaja pero tengo que empezar a redactar de nuevo y es un trabajo algo complicado, porque todo lo saco de mi mente...(jajaja si por eso los horrores ortograficos por eso y porque no se poner acentos en la laptop) Espero de todo corazon que comprendad mi situacion y que aprovechen el poner su granito de arena,...los finales de cada historia estan hechos, solo falta lo demas espero sus comentarios...Y como siempre les pedimos (creo que todos los autores) que por favor, no apoyen el plagio si conocen alguna persona o alguna historia que esta siendo plageada notifiquenlo, no permitan es personas asi se lleven todas nuestras horas de trabajo. Bueno eso es todo por lo pronto espero que puedadn perdonar mi demora.

Se les quiere,

Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo


End file.
